Loves Not Suppose To Hurt
by tlkin2much
Summary: Clary's life is turning upside down- but for better or worse? Caught between ruining her happiness for the safety of those she cares for, can a certain blonde show her the true meaning of love? Read & Review. AU OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, this is my first Mortal Instruments fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. Please review! Btw: unfortunately I do not own the mortal instruments (or jace) Cassandra Clare does**

**CLARY POV**

'_We're going to the Club!_' Usually a woman my age would be ecstatic to hear this from her best friend. A great way to escape, have a few drinks and party until the sun's brought back up. Me? Not so much.

'Done!' Izzy said pulling her hands away from her eyes and twirling me around to face the wardrobe mirror. She was a hell-uv-a miracle worker. That I couldn't deny, down from the hair to the bra and panty set she'd laid out for me. The woman had to be commended yet I couldn't help but feel and aching of tire willowing its way below my eyes.

The black lacy lingerie hidden underneath a short sleeveless bright green dress bombarded my reflection. I was definitely and eye catcher tonight but even though I couldn't admit to Isabelle I wish I could explain to her and get myself out of the mess I had gotten myself into tonight. My hair was propped up in a wistful load of ringlets patterning around my face and as I looked in the mirror I realized; beautiful? Maybe. But in no way did I feel it. Underneath the piles of makeup and expensive and designer décor I was a scared girl, the scariest part being I never let on. Not in 3 years. My secret that had me living in fear was hidden behind several cosmetics and a fake smile spread across my face.

'Let's go!' Exclaimed Izzy her high heels clanking against her wooden planked floor as she yanked me out of the room. Here w go, I thought dully to myself. Taking one glance at my phone before plunging it into the bottom of my bag. Just forget. Just for a bit. You can do this.

'Come on Clary, you got to live a little!' Isabelle exclaimed as she dragged me down the hall. Isabelle looked gorgeous as ever, her thick, luscious black hair hanging perfectly down her back and her skinny figure making her She'd just walked off of the latest Marc Jacobs Fashion Runway. She didn't have a care in the world; sometimes I envied the amount of life and happiness that surrounded her, completely oblivious to anything else, any hurt, abuse…anything. She was thee perfection of life, but at the same time she was hope. Hope that maybe perfection still exists in the world. I just need to find it.

'I'm sorry, I guess I'm just not feeling up for it Izzy.' She gave me a sympathetic look 'Clary,' she said as she grasped my hand in hers. 'I understand that you'd rather sit around watching reruns of vampire diaries but you need a little extra fun in your life. As your best friend it's my duty to help you through this.' Of course…she thought my problem was a self-obsession with Stefan Salvatore off vampire diaries. I couldn't help but want to point out that she was slightly amiss the subject but I thought better of it. I wasn't ready to stir up any more questions, even after a couple of martinis.

'Isn't this more of a teenagers thing?' I asked her glancing at the neon sign of Pandemonium. It was the latest club in New York City. She huffed.

'Fine Clary, go play your video games fighting werewolves or whatever you waste your life away on. I have no idea what Sebastian see's in you sometimes.' I was surprised I kept a straight face at the sound of my fiancée's name. To Isabelle my relationship was a little girl dreamed of. Me; the princess and him; my prince. I couldn't help but remember how I had thought that too. For as long as we had been together through high school. Plain perfection. Realities a bitch and a half.

'I'm just saying Iz-'

'No, you're not saying anything. What happened to the fun Clary, huh? We used to do so much together and ever since you've gotten engaged you do nothing! This should be the days where you're experiencing your last moments of freedom!' She urged. If only she knew that my freedom was lost a long time ago. I couldn't stop myself as I looked down at my phone which already was blaring with texts. Texts from the media asking for the latest interview to discuss being engaged to billionaire and hotshot 'Sebastian Verlac', texts from fans, texts from haters- it seemed that the whole population of New York had my damn number. If only I could truly answer how I feel about being engaged to Mr. Hotshot. I could see the latest headline.

'_Clarissa Fray, New York Princess or damsel in distress?'_

I turned it off without a second glance. Sebastian would be ringing any second if I left it on, demanding where I was. I could see it. He'd figure out in seconds within picking up that I was at a club and he'd track me down within the hour. Even if I didn't let on he'd be waiting for me by the time I'd get home, sipping on his vodka, emptying the glasses to throw at me. In the last week it had become his daily routine now matter if I'd been out or not. It was normal for me and as much as I hated to admit it Izzy was right. I needed tonight and I'd be damned I was going to get it. Not that I had a choice on the matter. In the end Izzy and Sebastian were the same in a way- they both got what they wanted no matter what, being what the want involving me.

In truth Isabelle didn't know what she was getting me into. No one did. I couldn't risk it. Sebastian was a cruel man who owned a lot of money and wasn't called the Prince of New York for nothing. In retrospect he owned the place and he could make people disappear with a snap of his hands. I'd seen it happen before and after trying to leave him four months ago he warned me that he could do just the same to all the people I loved. And I never doubted that he couldn't.

'Stop daydreaming Clary, the lines filling up!'

'Really Izzy?' I asked.

'Well...they may not recognize you.' I looked at her.

'Yeah because my face isn't plastered on that billboard over there.' I noted pointing to the sign just across the street announcing the upcoming wedding.

'Come on Mrs. Verlac by the time you shut your trap the club will be closed!'

Looking around as I entered hot on Izzy's heels I noticed the same thing every other club in New York; it was full of drunken guys more then a little tipsy and girls, some as young as sixteen wearing barley anything and dry humping across the bar.

'Nothing changes,' I muttered. It was funny how not too long ago I had been sneaking in to places like these under Rodney Pickler's fake ID's. Where I used to dance with Sebastian until my feet ached. At the time I was too oblivious to notice the female population of the club grinding up against him at the same time.

'Ugh, people do realize not everyone wants to see that, right?' Isabelle blabbered as she pointed to a drunken couple. A girl barely the age of seventeen sliding her tongue against her boyfriends bare penis in the middle of the dance floor.

'I thought they said this was an all ages club?' Izzy asked oblivious.

'It's true. Have you seen some of these chic's; no way are they older then thirteen? You didn't see me shaking all that when I was their age.' I said smirking in the direction of a group of teenagers. Izzy just looked at me and I couldn't help but laugh and put my hands up in surrender. 'Okay, okay. Maybe I wasn't miss perfect.' I laughed softly shaking me head. Even now she knew how to still make me laugh. After all these years and I was so thankful to have her and at times I didn't think she realized. I don't think I realized half the time either.

'Come on let's go shake what our mama gave us!' I announced dragging her to the dance floor. Dancing along to whatever it was pounding out of the speakers.

'I'll go get us a drink, okay?' Izzy said still giggling from the adrenaline rush and the mix of the first tequila shot of the night.

'Yeah fix me up with a tequila. You were right I need to let loose.' I smiled seeing her nod of appreciation and giving me a soft wink.

'Good on ya, girl!'

I shook my head flouncing my red curls out of my eyes and without realizing allowing my attention to focus on a blonde headed guy at the other end of the club, his face was half shadowed but the blonde hair was hard to miss, falling in natural curls around his bare, broad shoulders.

'Woah sorry.' I said as I aimlessly walked into someone. My focus still caught up on the guy. I didn't know why but I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of him. It was like a magnetic draw was pulling my eyes towards him and I didn't even want to blink.

His hand clutched a small glass of vodka and he seemed to be staring down at it. What captivated him though was the fact from what I could see he was utterly beautiful. His hair, his shoulder and anything else I could see was absolutely perfect and it took everything to look away when I realized someone was calling me.

'Clary! Clary!' Isabelle screamed causing me to snap back to attention, avoiding directing my attention back in the other direction. The last thing I needed was to force any unwanted attention on myself. She handed me my drink as I blinked back into focus.

'W…what, sorry?' I stuttered as Isabelle continued to stare at me before turning her attention to where my eyes were focused on shortly before. Her face crunched up in confusion as she turned to look back at me.

'What were you staring at?' Isabelle asked at the exact same time I noticed that the guy was no longer seated at the spot he was in just before. In fact he wasn't in sight at all. Gosh, I'm already imagining things and I hadn't even had a sip of my drink yet. I shook my head. Isabelle began huffing and moaning about being bored before stalking off in her own model like fashion in the opposite direction. I let out a breath I didn't even noticed I was holding until someone tapped my shoulder from behind.

'Iz I'm perfectly capable of standing here on my own!' I declared but it wasn't Izzy. I quickly looked at my still full glass of tequila. 'I guess I didn't imagine him.' I muttered. Taking in the familiar blonde hair I had seen moments ago I figured this was the guy I had seen before.

'I know I look like a god but you don't have to make your staring so noticeable.' He said cockily flicking his hair out of his eyes.

'You think I was staring at you?' I asked. So this was how the bastard wanted to play? Taking a deep breath I walked closer to him so my nose was just below his face. 'Wow I think someone needs to tone down you're ego Mr. Hotshot.'

'I don't think sweetheart, I know!' He mocked, and I turned to look at him clearly now he was in the light. I didn't care to retaliate as I found myself gazing into the most unusual eyes I have ever seen. Golden. Golden eyes. Not even brown but pure gold. I couldn't move my eyes away until he began to chuckle and said 'you're doing it again.'

I flushed as I noticed how close we were, our bodies mere millimetres away from each other.

'S..sorry, I don't know what came over me,' I stuttered before taking another deep breath. 'Your eyes.' I said and without thinking I moved closer looking into each one and seeing my reflection reflecting off them.

'I know they're unusual.'

'Definitley,' I agreed. 'But I'd do anything to draw them.'

He chuckled. 'Are you an artist then?' I looked at him surprised he dint recognize me.

'You don't know who I am?' I asked surprised. He shook his head.

'Sorry are you Leonardo divinci's long lost grand grand grand daughter or something?' He asked smiling.

'No. Nevermind'

'Sorry to deflate your ego.' He joked.

'Yours is the ego that needs deflating and I'm perfectly happy that you don't know who I am.' I said.

'Okay mystery girl, so you say.'

'What do you want?' I asked as I felt my cheeks redden. Blushing wasn't unusual for me. With my natural pale skin and red hair it came with the job. I just hoped that Isabelle had worked wonders another to hide it at least a little bit. His smirk grew.

'You and me forever bab-' before he finished he stopped and looked down at me as if he was seeing me for the first time. I glared up at him knowing exactly what he was going to say. I could feel my hand balling up. The guy had a nerve to attempt to get with me? I scoffed crossing my arms before my chest.

'I'm sorry. That came of wrong. To be honest, I don't know but while we're here do you want to dance?'

'Moments ago you were trying a pick up line?'

'I know and I'm sorry. Fresh start?'

'Ahhh so you see a pretty girl and decide hey she could be my ride to the back closet.'

'You think I'm a player?' He asked.

'I know you're a player.' I said.

'Okay usually I am but all I'm asking is one dance though the ride does sound extremely tempting and if you're offering-' I slapped him. Not hard but hard enough to get the message through and he smirked raising his hands in surrender.

'One dance?'

'One dance.' I grudgingly gave in propping my hand in his. 'That's all you're getting though.'

' Aww is it past your bedtime, Little Red.' he joked.

'Do you want to dance or not?' he chuckled pulling me to the dance floor, wrapping his arms around my waist after pulling mine around his neck.

One song turned into two. Two turned into three and eventually five.

His arms encircled my body as we pressed flush against each other. I didn't care that he was a stranger all I cared about for that split second was how he was making me feel. As his hands trailed my hip bones and played with my hair. It was obvious who knew what he was doing and the amount of pleasure that pounded through my body was intoxicating. For a second I forgot all about everything and all I could think about was the guy standing in front of me. I don't know what it was but I felt a pull towards him and suddenly felt an overwhelming want to be closer to him.

'What's your name, Red?' He said while pulling my long, red curled lock against his fingers. His voice seemed lower but softer as he whispered his words above my left ear. I shivered slightly at the contact. I was so overwhelmed by all the emotions happening inside me as I was with him, I felt like a hormonal teenage girl again and I liked it.

'Clary, you?' I asked. I was still shocked that he hadn't realized who I was but in a way I was completely relieved. Right in front of me was a man, a man who didn't want to buzz around me asking random questions about my relationship or if I could do an interview.

'Ahhh. The name of one of my favorite herbs.' it should of sounded like a corny pick up line but it didn't.

'You say that to all the girls,' I smiled causing him to chuckle and vibrate against me. 'And you?'

'Jace.' It fit, in some strange way. His name kind of completed him and made him seem even more angelic, but all of this felt like a strange and perfect dream, a dream I didn't want to wake up from. He seemed as if he was an angel who was sent to me to make me forget all the bad and terrible and give me a temporary escape.

'Your name suits you.' I pointed out as he pushed our bodies even closer and we were both suddenly overwhelmed by the impact of one another. I felt his chuckle vibrate against our bodies again and the feeling of us both pressed up against each other made me giddy. ' Well it's better than Blondie.' I muttered.

'True.' He said obviously hearing this.

'What does it stand for?' I asked him.

'Jonathon Christopher.' He replied looking down at me. 'It's a nickname of my initials, J.C.'

'Clarissa.' I pointed out even though mine was much more obvious and I couldn't help but mentally face palm myself. Jace just nodded his head to busy looking at me and tilting my head up more, his fingers grazing my cheeks.

'You look beautiful tonight.' He said.

'Sometimes I don't feel it.' I admitted but he just stared into my eyes.

'You should.' I hadn't felt beautiful in years, which made me suddenly look at the time and realize it was past midnight. Shit! Sebastian!

'I'm sorry I have to go.' I said, pushing him away slightly. His face showed surprise as he stepped back suddenly.

'What, you can't just go!' Jace exclaimed and pulled me back towards him.

'I have to! If I don't-' I gulped and turned back realizing Jace had seen the expression on my face.

'What's wrong? What's going on?'

'I can't.' I shook my head but in my heart I knew I wanted to. For some reason this stranger made me want to tell him everything and it scared me.

I looked back at him and felt the pull again to be back in his arms but I ignored it and shook my head.

'Can I see you again?' He asked. His breathe tickling the skin above my cheek. Before I could answer a piece of paper slipped in my hand and he walked away still looking at me.

I looked down at the note and felt tears prickle in my eyes as I read it.

'_I will see you again, I'll make sure of it xxx' _with a phone number and address scribbled at the bottom and with an automatic draw my eyes met his again with the distance of the crowd separating and I nodded agreeing. I don't know why but I wanted to see him again and something in my heart was telling me I would.

**JACE POV**

**AN: I know it's small but Jace will get much bigger parts in the next few chapters. This is a chapter mostly focusing on Clary but this briefly shows Jace's emotions.**

Clary, her name kept repeating in his mind as he watched her rush out of the club with her red hair flowing against her bareback. She was beautiful. She was petite, small but every blemish he saw just made her seem even more perfect. When he finally looked at her properly in the light she took his breath away in a way he couldn't recall any other girl doing.

He wasn't use to feeling anything for girls; he was usually a one-night stand kind of guy. Commenting on how he noticed them staring at him and then proceeding in fir the kill which was why he felt so guilty stringing the same line on her but it usually ended with them in the back of the storage cupboard but with Clary it was different. He felt like he had to get to know her and he had no idea why. It scared him shitless. Even from the age of fifteen he had always strung girls around like puppets. Using them. Pleasuring them for a bit before pushing them away.

It had always been how he coped with things. probably due to the scarred memories he held as a child. His answer being sex and wasting his life away on alcohol.

He stared at the door even though minutes had passes since Clary left. Her startled face and the way she muttered about being scared of someone. Being scared of _him_, made him think that mystery girl had more then a few secrets to uphold and he had to find out what had freaked her out so much. She looked so scared and vulnerable and he hated it. He just wanted to take whatever was hurting her or scaring her away and he was determined to do it.

In the matter of two hours he had begun to fall for a girl. As insane as it was it was. As much as it scared him he was willing to see how far it would get, willing to risk every guard he'd strung upon himself because he knew undoubtfully she was worth it.

He shook his head and looked around noticing how disgusting the place was. It smelt like sweat and sex. Usually he would of radiated in it all but he suddenly felt embarrassed for looking twice at majority of the girls in here. Embarassed because the only one he wanted was Clary and he wasn't going to ruin any chance of getting her.

Sometging told him she wasn't just another one night stand.

**CLARY POV**

'Honey I'm home!' I shouted I entered the apartment. I felt the sweat begin to form at the palm of my hand as I waited for whatever was about to come at me.

Sebastian's silhouette suddenly appeared at the doorway and I let out a whimper in fear. His figure moving closer and closer, faster and faster and as expected his hand outstretched and swung to hit my face, causing me to fall to the floor.

'You little bitch! Where have you been? I've been calling you and you just up and disappear!' Sebastian screamed and flung another hit.

'I was out with Izzy, Seb!' I cried. Tears sliding down my face as my vision turned red an blurry from the impact of his fist.

'I told you not to go anywhere near that skank, you can't be trusted not to become a slut like her!' He screamed as his hand slapped me again. I could feel my face swelling from the contact but I knew better to say anything out of line.

'I…I'm sorry!' I wailed.

'Your not sorry! You're never sorry! Why can't you just stay here and do what your damn told!' He screamed in rage before planting his foot hard against my rib. 'I'm going out and while I'm gone you better learn to fucking behave!' He swore, spitting at my face before storming out. The door suddenly shut behind him as I crawled across to the phone as quickly as I could.

I held it in my hand just wishing I could call anybody. Anybody to help me or even just sit down and talk to me. I couldn't call anyone though, all of them would get involved and then get hurt and I couldn't let that happen. Sebastian already had my father and my brother under his grip and I wasn't willing to risk anyone else.

I wiped the remaining tears from my eyes and reached in my pocket for a tissue but found the crumpled little piece of paper with Jace's number on it.

'Maybe… No,' I said shaking my head. 'Don't be stupid Clary you don't even know him.' _Exactly! _I shook my head. Fiddling with the scrappy piece of paper in my hand. Maybe…just maybe it's time…And without a second thought the phone rumbled in my ear. I couldn't help but pray that he wouldn't answer but I couldn't help the hope bubbling in my chest that he would.

**AN: That was chapter one of 'Loves Not Suppose to Hurt.' Please Review everyone! This is re-edited. I've decided to slowly redo all of it but don't worry the story and most of the writing will remain the same I'm just slowly fixing it up! I can't believe how many mistakes were in it! If anyone is interested in betaing please contact me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TMI :'( JUST THE STORY PLOT!**

**JACE'S POV:**

'Jace, are you there?' Someone whispered as he picked up the line.

'Clary?' he asked, recognizing her voice.

'Jace-'

She began rushing into a story that he couldn't quite decipher behind the muffled sobs and the crappy signal that he blamed on his cheap phone but he tried to ignore it concentrating purely on her voice.

'And then I just don't know!' He made out as she rushed on and on, him barely understanding a word. The only thing he could detect was something had happened to really upset this woman and he had an uncanny urge to help her no matter what the circumstances.

'Whoa Clary- slow down!' He said through the phone. He could make out her footsteps pacing along the floor as she clutched the phone to her ear and pounded through a jumble of words. 'I can't help you unless you slow down and tell me what happened.' Her sobbing continued but he heard a small intake of breath in her attempt to calm herself down.

'Sebastian…' She took another deep breath and he could hear the quiver in her voice and he took it as a pre warning that whatever she was about to tell him was bad. 'He has a problem and he' her voice cut off again due to the crap phone line and Jace inwardly cursed the bad reception. '-hit me.' He finally made out which was enough. It didn't take a rocket genius to figure out what she was saying.

'Whose Sebastian?' The thought that a bastard actually his a defenseless girl sickened him to hi score. They were disgusting, taking out everything on someone smaller and more fragile then themselves. Especially someone like Clary. She'd looked so fragile even at the party with alcohol and adrenaline coursing through his veins. He knew he'd hate to see the state she was in at that point.

'Jace-' Was her only answer, she wasn't ready to talk across the phone.

'Clary, where are you?' He asked frustrated as the line cut out again.

'Um,' Clary took yet another steady breath she quickly rushed through the address and before Jace knew it he stood outside her apartment. The gold frontier of the foyer did nothing but startle him. He couldn't believe she lived here, in the most expensive apartment complex in New York City.

'You're definitley a mystery Clary. Now to find out who the hell you are.' He whispered as he walked towards the building.

He steadied himself quickly before tapping on the door. It opened to see Clary's tear stained face. She looked too pale and it scared him to see a woman so terrifed and vulnerable. The blood trickling from her wound fell down her face and mascara was smeared around her eyes. The bruises appearing underneath her now shredded clothing were compeltley visible but nothing stuck with him like the expression on her face. Completely unlike the wild, controlling yet fragile woman he'd seen only hours earlier.

He pulled her into a hug before she said anything. He could feel her light sobs vibrating through his body as he pulled her inside, out of the cold air.

He pulled away, not bothering to pay attention to the apartment but more on her. He tilted his face up so their eyes met. Gold on green.

'Whose Sebastian?' He repeated. She winced at the name but otherwise remain calm. Her eyes never strayed from his face.

'Not here.' She squeaked, looking behind him as if someone was going to pop out right then screaming the signature 'boo'. 'Follow me.' She said, taking his hand in her small one and pulling him out of the doorway and towards a little park that he recognised he passed on there way there which was close by.

They both took a seat at a park bench. Her head bent low as if to avoid any eye contact with him as she began to tell him what happened. Her red locks falling into her innocent face and it took restraint not to move them away. The last thing he needed was to scare her away with intimate actions.

'I…I'm sorry for calling you but it's been so long-'Tears crept along her cheekbones as she looked back up at him. 'I can't do this alone anymore.' Her hand shook as she said this and he pulled her back in his arms stroking her hair in an attempt to sooth her. She rested her head in the crook of his neck ready to explain.

'Whose Sebastian?' He repeated. For a third time.

'Sebastian is my fiancé'!' Jace felt like I had been punched in the gut. He looked at her to see if she was kidding but of course she wasn't her delicate green eyes looked at him in apology. She held up her ring finger in proof, a silver diamond ring covering it, why hadn't he noticed it before? He didn't know what was hurting the most, the fact that the guy she was betrothed to marry hit her or the fact that she was betrothed- but why would that matter? She was just another girl he was hoping to get a lay from at the club, right? The only reason he was here was because she sounded so desperate. Right after this he'd been planning on calling Aline for a quicky to help his ego out.

'You're engaged?' She nodded after he asked this and he felt his knuckles clench up, his nails digging into his skin in an attempt to stop himself from running around New York and killing the sick bastard she was engaged to.

'Unfortunately.' She whispered. He looked back at her in confusion- why was she engaged to this douche? 'I don't want to be with Sebastian.' She took another steady breath as her eyes penetrated mine. 'Sebastian was my high school boyfriend, we were the perfect couple everyone used to say but Sebastian changed once he graduated.' Her face showed the hurt and betrayal and he suddenly understood- remembering some things he wished to forget. 'Ever since he became wealthy and famous, he changed into someone I didn't like.'

'He became corrupted by power.' Jace finished in understanding. He more then understood.

He suddenly looked back at the ring planted on her finger. Nothing anyone he knew could afford. That and the expensive apartment complex. It finally clicked and he mentally slapped himself for taking this long as he noticed her face plastered next to a mans on the front of a screwed up newspaper a metre away. Clary followed his gaze and noticed the same. Nodding to his realisation.

'Wait your telling me you're Clarissa Fray, Sebastian Verlac's fiancée'?' He asked and Clary nodded once again her eyes squinting as if to erase the fact from her memory. He mentally kicked myself for not realizing it before. Her face was everywhere in the media and even though he wasn't necessarily a fan of gossip it was hard to ignore the continuous bilboards and news stories brewing around the city. New York lived on gossip.

'Yeah but I haven't finished.' He ooked back up at her again. 'Last year I tried to break up with Sebastian.'

'Tried?'

'Yeah tried.' She assured. 'He threatened me with my Step-Father's job and told me how quickly he could ruin anyone's life if I didn't stay with him and I knew it was true. I've seen it happen.' He could tell she was being honest by the way her fingers tightened against his as she spoke. Everything about her was so innocent and he couldn't believe she was being forced into marriage which some guy who was threatening her family. This was the strong girl he'd seen at the club. One who was willing to risk herself for the sake of others and he'd never felt anything before like he did when he looked at her in that second. It went beyond attraction, he had a strong urge to get to know this woman.

'After that, if I even went out with my friends he would slap me, making me apologize to him for leaving him and that's what happened tonight except he was drunk and he- he-' Her voice shook and he pulled her tighter to him. 'He's always more violent when he's been drinking.' She closer her eyes, a tear falling down her cheek.

'That's not an excuse Clary!' He jumped up. 'You gotta tell the police!' He exclaimed.

'Y-you don't think I haven't thought of that?' She asked shaking her head. 'I have Jace, but he owns most of the police in New York, his best mates are the most powerful lawyers in the whole of the USA!' This girls life was screwed up and Jace could do nothing but sit and watch as she cried, retelling a story that he couldn't change a single detail about. No one could

'I can't bare to see you like this.' He admitted and felt her gaze rest on my face. She was so gorgeous, so perfect and he wanted to kill the guy who was doing this to her.

'Thank you.' She whispered as she pressed herself closer to me.

'For what?' He bent back to focus on her face properly in the light.

'For everything.' Kissing his cheek in the heat of the moment, and with that she stepped back and walked away and he couldn't help but wonder if this was the last time he'd see her but something told him that there was no way he'd let that happen.

**CLARY'S POV:**

It's been two days since I saw Jace last and I couldn't stop my mind from wondering to him every few seconds. It's like I memorized every perfect part of him in my mind and couldn't shake it from my head.

It was stupid but every hour or so I'd rush to my phone to check if he texted or called. Every half an hour I'd pull his note out from my pocket, memorizing every digit in his phone number. I didn't know what it was but I couldn't get his self absorbed ass out of my head.

He hadn't been self-absorbed when I'd called him though in the matter of desperation. The way he'd held be and cursed Sebastian for doing this.

I had lain in bed most of the day before, trying to avoid Sebastian as much as possible. He had rushed over and apologized as soon as he had gotten back. Begging for forgiveness which we both knew I had no choice but to give. It was how my completley stuffed up life rolled. I was the damsel in distress except even my golden hero couldn't save me now.

Golden hero? Is that what Jace was. He'd definitely helped. Letting me get it off of my chest. As stupid as it was for someone I'd just met, I knew he'd keep it a secret. Not that he'd have a choice. There was no way anyone would believe the power couple of New York was like that.

I took a deep breath as I crawled out of bed. Sebastian had left early to go to work so it was easier to avoid him, though I knew better then calling Izzy and meeting up with her- Sebastian would find some way of finding out and I was still healing from the other night. I pulled on fresh clothes and an old apron before running into my art room and sitting down to paint whatever came to mine and I wasn't surprised when a portrait of Jace appeared on the blank canvas once I had finished.

I began retracing the messages he had been sending to me every once in a while. Most of them were small 'Are you okay's?' others were cheesy jokes to make me laugh. But every single one of them brought a wonder of butterflies into my chest.

I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if our situation was different? Would I admit my utterly insane feelings for him? Even though, knowing him for a day –as cheesy as it sounded- I felt like I knew him for much longer and he knew me. I had bonded with him like I hadn't with anyone else but as much as I wanted to I couldn't do anything about my feelings, it was just how my suckish life worked. I didn't get the guy, I got the troll and not even the Shrek kind.

My eyes wandered back to the canvas. He was beautiful, even in nothing more than a picture. His beautiful sun kissed skin and golden, tanned eyes, they were nothing less than perfect. Even just staring at the painted face my breath was taken away.

'One new message.' My phone buzzed and in a quick hand motion I had picked it up, hoping for a text from Jace.

'_Meet me at the park- J xox' _my heart skipped a beat and began smacking against my chest in excitement. I swore under my breath, taking a deep breath to calm myself down.

'_Be there in 5! –C xxx'_

'_Can't wait!- J xox'_

I ran out of the room, near to ripping off my apron and heading out the door in the matter of ten seconds flat. Rushing as fast I could to the park.

'Whoa there, Red! Excited to see me!' Jace chuckled as I ran to where he was waiting for me. My face was probably bright red from running but I didn't care as I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head in his chest. He seemed surprised but wasn't in a rush to pull away.

I cursed my stupid hormones for reacting to him so much.

'I…I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me.' My face flushed in embarrassment as I stepped away. For a second I thought I saw disappointment flicker across his face but I shrugged it off as imagining things.

'It's okay.' He said, smirking down at me before capturing my hand in his and pulling me along with him as we walked up the road. 'Want to go get a coffee?' He asked as we stopped outside a little coffee shop. I nodded as he pulled me inside quickly ordering for the both of us and pointing towards the table in the corner.

'Why are you all dressed like that?' He asked motioning to the big sunhat and dark glasses.

'I can't let any paparazzi to snap photos of this. They'd twist it into something ugly and it would get back to Sebastian.' I answered.

'I wish things were different.' He said.

'Me too.'

We sat in a long desperate silence. Neither starting any conversation and both cursing themselves for being so stupidly shy.

'What did you want to talk about?' I asked, turning around to see him clearly. His golden hair looked slightly darker in the dim lights of the coffee shop but I was still amazed by his beauty. No matter how many times I stared at him.

'Nothing, I just wanted an excuse to see you.' Jace admitted. 'To make sure you're alright.' He then rushed. I felt myself smile before pulling him to sit next to me on the bench in the café'.

'I'm fine.' I answered as if he asked it as a question. He nodded though didn't look completley convinced, and I didn't blame him.

'I'm glad to see that.' I couldn't help but meet his eyes. Losing my breah from how absolutely beautifully unusual they were.

'Here are your drinks!' A skanky waitress with the name tag of 'Kaelie' said as she barged into our conversation and placed the drinks on the table. Winking at Jace flipping her hair to attract his attention. Though he didn't seem to notice. He was too busy staring at me as if trying to figure out something.

We finished our coffees and I noticed Kaelie and a few other girls giggling over Jace as we passed them to leave. I could see why. Jace was very attractive; his muscular tone, tanned skin, golden hair- the complete surfers look working for him.

'Those girls were checking you out.' I told him.

'I know.' He said not completely bothered by the fact. 'It happens.' He said with a wink.

Cock bastard.

We walked for a while in silence, each others presence comforting one and another. Our hands were held tightly and I couldn't help but find myself lost in his eyes from time to time.

'You act like you understand what I'm going through.' I said, he shrugged it off like it was nothing but even though I don't know how. I knew he was hiding something. His eyes seemed to be avoiding mine and his smile wouldn't quite meet his eyes.

'He hasn't hurt you again, has he?' Jace asked in an attempt to change the subject though I knew he was serious about the question too, pulling my body closer to him and stroking my hair ever so slightly.

'No he wouldn't hit me again until I've properly healed.' Stating it as if it was nothing, though I knew it was. He did too but he knew better then to bring it up.

'Wow that's nice of him.' Jace muttered sarcastically.

I laughed even under the circumstanced. He gave her a small smile, swinging there arms up and down.

'Do you know when the wedding is?' I couldn't mistake the crack of his voice as he asked the question.

I shook my head. It was true but I couldn't help but gulp as I answered. 'Not yet but probably early next year.'

Jace nodded his head but I could see he was restraining himself from punching something.

'I shouldn't have brought you into this.' I said in all honesty.

'Why not?' He looked up at me. His eyes not even blinking. It was as if he didn't regret ever meeting me.

'Because if Sebastian finds out, he will ruin you.' I could feel the tears getting ready to fall from my eyes. It hurt to think Jace's life could be destroyed because of me but as selfish as it was I couldn't bare it with him leaving me to face the situation on my own now. I needed him.

He walked closer towards me, pulling me closer to him so our breaths were tickling one and another due to the closeness.

'I don't care about me, I care about you.' His head bent to rest against my cheek before kissing it slowly, letting his lips linger against it.

Without thinking I tuned my head so his lips would meet mine and before I knew it they were touching, making my body tingle in excitement and pleasure. His lips opened against mine suddenly and we were locked into a passionate kiss. Neither of us eager to end it. His hands tangling in my hair and mine in his. Our arms gripping each other closer to each other. Bodies flushed.

Our tongues began to dance, as we had back at the club a few nights before. We pressed closer and closer but too quickly I realized what I was doing and against my will pushed him back with a look of apology.

Sebastian filled my mind and I felt myself pull away further back and get up very quickly. Jace looked up in confusion, his lips bright red and swollen and I supposed mine looked quite the same.

'I…I'm sorry, I can't!' I exclaimed. For a second we both completely forgot the situation.

'Oh! Sorry-'He began but I cut him off.

'It's okay- my fault- it was a mistake. Heat of the moment, it never happened. I'll call you.' I said in rush turning away to get ready to leave but was suddenly pulled back into his arms. My head resting against his chest.

'You felt it though, didn't you?' I looked into his eyes and automatically knew what he was referring to but I couldn't help but think what Sebastian would do if he found out. Not just to me but to Jace too, and everyone I loved.

'You know I can't!' Avoiding eye contact with his but his hand tilted my head up to meet his gaze once again. Tears stinging my eyes.

'I understand.' I nodded to silence him but he continued. 'But can you look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't feel anything just then?' I looked and I knew there was no way of getting away with lying.

'No, I can't because I did feel it.' I took a deep breath and saw a smile play along his perfect lips and it took all my will not to smile back at the fact he felt the same way. 'But you know as much as we want to we can't.' I admitted, staring into his golden eyes.

'Bye.' I said, running away without a single gland back.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Bit disappointed with only getting one review for the last chapter but cus I got tonnes of' favorites' I'll let you guys off just this once. But, please people review. It doesn't take that long.** **REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Mortal Instruments !**

**JACE'S POV:**

Shit, he was falling hard. If only Clary knew how tightly she had him wrapped around her little finger. The fact she did the impossible, she got him to feel for the first in a very long time. He couldn't help but curse the fact that he had to see her and pretend he didn't have such strong feelings. They were 'friends', she'd made that much clear.

It hurt him to say the least, walking past the newsstands in the city on the way to work. Seeing her beautiful body posted on the front of nearly every newspaper, wrapped in Sebastian's arms with a huge convincing smile plastered on her face. Only him knew the truth behind that smile and it killed every bit of him. He wanted to beat the Sebastian bastard until there was nothing left of him but he knew that would ruin any slither of hope of ever having Clary. It was the only restraints he had left.

It didn't help working in front of a News Agencies where there were giant posters telling the story in big bold letters on how lucky the media thought she was. She wasn't lucky, neither of them was.

He couldn't do anything about it though, no matter how they felt about each other, Sebastian controlled the world we both lived in and until he was gone there was to be nothing between Clary and him. The thought that their first kiss they shared was to be their last was too unbearable to think of.

He opened the doors, leading to his music shop. It was small but roomy and in away it felt like a second home to him.

He walked over, greeting the customers and saying hi to a few colleagues before waltzing into the back room.

'Hey Jace!' Aline, store manager purred from behind his desk, she seemed to be there quite a lot but he wasn't in the mood for an argument with her. He needed to lighten up as much as possible.

He had CD's, guitars, music players, records everywhere in the office and as messy as it was he didn't want to change a thing about it. It brought a smile on him face seeing the dusty records piled in the room. He was pretty content with what was going on.

'Hey Aline.' he noted, not looking in her way as he walked over and admired the beautiful instrument in front of him, his guitar lay on my seat before him and it was the love of his life. Every time he saw my guitar it brought a warmth to his skin and today he didn't resist the call to play it.

He sat down, still thinking about Clary as he picked up the guitar and began to play. The words drifting out of his throat as soon as my fingers began strumming against the strings. The image of Sebastian and Clary appearing in his thoughts.

'_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_He takes your hand_

_I die a little_

_I watch your eyes_

_And I'm in riddles_

_Why can't you look at me like that_

_When you walk by_

_I try to say it_

_But then I freeze_

_And never do it_

_My tongue gets tied_

_The words gets trapped_

_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder_

_Whenever I'm near you_

_But I see you with him slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_Cause you don't see_

_Whenever you kiss him_

_I'm breaking,_

_Oh how I wish that was me_

_He looks at you_

_The way that I would_

_Does all the things, I know that I could_

_If only time, could just turn back_

_Cause I got three little words_

_That I've always been dying to tell you_

_But I see you with him slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_Cause you don't see_

_Whenever you kiss him_

_I'm breaking,_

_Oh how I wish that was me_

_With my hands on your waist_

_While we dance in the moonlight_

_I wish it was me_

_That you call later on_

_Cause you wanna say good night_

_Cause I see you with him slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_Cause you don't see_

_But I see you with him slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_Cause you don't see_

_Whenever you kiss him_

_I'm breaking,_

_Oh how I wish_

_Oh how I wish_

_Oh how I wish, that was me_

_Oh how I wish, that was me'_ He finished, finding himself staring at the side walk hoping for Clary to run in here and curl up next to him. Tell him it's all a bad nightmare and there was nothing stopping them from being together. But he was disappointed, as expected.

He took a deep breath, trying to remove thoughts of her out of his head but it was a useless attempt. He was falling hard for the one girl he couldn't have.

'Need some help there, hot stuff?' He looked up to find Aline staring down at me and he knew exactly what she meant. Aline and him had a history of one night stands over the years but the thought of being with a girl who wasn't Clary didn't appeal to him at the slightest.

'Aww shit I'm losing it.' He told myself. Since when did he reject a hot girl and some decent sex? Clary wasn't going to give it to me anytime soon so why was he holding back? This caused me to look up at Aline, a seductive grin playing at his face.

'I think I might take you up on that offer, babe.'

**CLARY'S POV:**

'We're going where, tonight?' I asked Sebastian, who was casually sitting down on the sofa with his feet up on the table. He looked back at me, irritation plain on his face.

'Your coming with me to the companies ball tonight.' I didn't bother asking which company he was referring too because frankly I didn't care. I didn't exactly care about going tonight either, I was more irritated with the fact I hadn't seen or spoken to Jace in days and for some reason, ever since that kiss, I needed to see him.

'Fine I'll go.' Sebastian grinned in a way most would find adorable but I found plain creepy. I forced myself to smile back at him before rushing out the room and into the bedroom.

I got my mobile out of the bedside table and couldn't stop myself from checking if Jace had called or texted. I was sadly disappointed.

_Maybe I should call him_, I thought but cast the thought aside quickly. Dropping by phone on the bed.

I couldn't help it but I knew I was falling for him. Just months before being committed to someone else for the rest of my life. Not that I had a choice.

I felt stupid. I promised myself I wouldn't get attached. The point that I chose Jace to talk to was that I had assured myself he was a stranger that I wouldn't care about.

'I need to leave him alone, he has to move on so we both can go on with our lives.' I told myself it hurt to even think that. I had only known him for a week but I already knew I was too close to falling too deep for him.

I forced thoughts of the blonde out of my head and walked over to my wardrobe. Distracting myself with outfit picking for the night. Not that I cared. My forehead creased up in annoyance and I found myself calling Izzy for help.

'Right, what do we have to work with.' Izzy said as she skipped around my wardrobe, searching the racks. 'Aha!' She said, pointing at a dark green velvet dress I couldn't even remember buying.

'This is the one for you, Clary baby and Sebastian is going to be doing you as much as possible after he see's you in this little number.' I gulped. She smiled in glee, throwing the dress at me.

'That's what I'm worried about.' I whispered to myself, quiet enough so she wouldn't here.

The thought of Sebastian doing anything with me made me feel green. I hadn't even had sex with Sebastian in over three months. It took a lot of excuse making but the thought of Sebastian moving inside of me or making love to me made me prefer the hitting abuses any day of the week.

Izzy looked at me, noticing I had remained quiet. I let out a half-hearted laugh as an attempt to convince her I was alright before turning around so my back was towards her and throwing the dress over my head, the only thought in my head 'this is going to be a long night!'

**JACE'S POV:**

A moan escaped from her lips and he tried to hold back his disgust at how she flung herself at him. He was still fully clothed while she had stripped herself down to her bra and panties in the matter of seconds, if you could even notice she was wearing any at all.

Aline was all over him. Placing sloppy kisses against his neck and trying but failing at being as seductive as possible.

Her hands were traveling lower and lower, until she dipped her hands under his boxers to try and get a reaction from him but it didn't do anything but piss him off.

All he could do was think about how much he'd prefer those brown eyes to be green. And how her hair would look so much better if she died it a natural red and curled it.

He looked into her brown eyes. Her eyelashes fluttering at him in such a skanky way, it gave him the little push he needed to step back. She wasn't going to replace Clary, or distract him. All she was doing was making him think of her even more.

It was disgusting at how Aline was already so wet. He hadn't even touched her yet. He pushed her off of him, she looked up at me in surprise, her lips swollen red.

'Go!' He said, shaking his hand in a motion to say 'go away.'

Aline looked at him in confusion but pushed herself back on top of me after a moments thought. He pushed her off once again and he saw hurt flash in her eyes before she placed a pathetic pout on her face. It did her no justice like Clary's did and he cursed himself for thinking of the red head once gain.

'Aline, I can't.' He said, pointing to the door in defeat. The whole time he was with Aline, all he could think about was Clary and her big green eyes and that was when he knew he had to stop before it was too late. He felt like he was cheating on her even though we weren't even together and it felt just plain wrong.

Aline gave me one more pout before pulling her shirt back on and walking out of the door in a huff.

He didn't care. She was a slut and she deserved a little rejection from time to time to give her a taste of reality and that was all she was going to get from him from now on.

He sat back in his desk chair after pulling himself off of the desk, thoughts of Clary overtaking him but this time he let them. He didn't have the strength to let go of her and in a way he didn't want to.

He looked at the time on my watch and cursed as I realized I was going to be late to the company ball I was meant to be playing at.

He got in his car, rushing to his apartment to quickly scavage through his wardrobe something decent, pulling out a shirt and a pair of trousers. Throwing them on and rushing out the door. Stopping to pick up his guitar. He didn't even have time to check who the ball was for before he was in the car, doing up his tie and heading to the venue.

**CLARY'S POV:**

'Well Clary, my dear, you look so lovely.' Sebastian's mother cooed as she entered the ball. She wasn't really paying attention to me though. I tried to distract myself from cringing at the touch as she touched my cheek. The bruise was still here from when Sebastian had hit me last week only now covered by make up.

Sebastian waved his parents off before turning his attention back to me. Any sign of humor gone from his face, which was now stone and serious.

'You do not leave my side, without permission!' He spat. His face, so stern, so serious scared me to death and I couldn't even give a retort without being slapped in the face. It wasn't a question but I nodded anyway. Spreading a fake smile across my face once again as we both socialized with more guests.

I didn't know half the people in here but they all seemed to know me, strolling forward casually, commenting on my outfit and how lucky I was to have Sebastian. _Yeah right!_

I felt the party was missing something but I realized what it was soon after.

Music turned to play behind me and I turned around. My face paralyzed with shock as I noticed it was Jace on stage. He found me almost straight away. His face reflecting mine for a second before turning his back on me to talk to the band. I continued to stare at him and as if he felt my gaze he turned around and made a 'follow me' motion with his hands.

I looked around, checking no one noticed our exchange of stares which to my luck no one did before rushing into an explanation of needing the bathroom to Sebastian who huffed a 'hurry up' in answer.

I followed Jace to the next room, where the band appeared to have left their stuff.

'What are you doing here?' I almost screamed but settled for a harsh whisper, desperate not to cause anybody to hear us. He looked at me in confusion before looking over and finding Sebastian silhouette in the crowd.

'Your fiancé appeared to have hired me for tonight's gig.' I had noticed how he spoke the word fiancé harshly but chose to ignore it. Staring at him, unsure what to say next. His eyes met mine and I found myself lost in them again. 'What a coincidence, Red.'

I rushed over, falling into his embrace. I seemed to mold against his body perfectly and it caused a few 'what ifs' to pop in my head but I knew better.

'I know it's stupid but I missed you.' I found myself saying. My eyes not moving for a second from his and he didn't seem to make nay attempt to break away either.

'I missed you too.' He breathed, moving closer to me. 'You look so beautiful.'

I looked over to him and knew I had to warn him about what was to happen tonight.

'We can't be seen talking together, here.' I said, choking up on the words. He looked hurt for a second but nodded in understanding.

'I understand.' He whispered.

I looked for a distraction and remembered the reason why he was here.

'I didn't know you played.' I commented, looking down at the guitar in his arms.

'Yeah, have since I can remember.' He said, a grin appearing on his face. Nodding while chuckling slightly.

'Good luck.' I said, turning to leave but his arm brought me back to rest my attention on him.

'No. You'll need it more then me.' I gave him a small smile, nodding and turning back to the door.

'Listen when I sing, I need you to hear it.' He called after me and without another word I walked out back into the ballroom. Jace's last word repeated in my hand but I had no idea what he meant by them. Of course I was going to hear him sing, that's what he was here for.

Sebastian walked over to me, pulling me to the dance floor as Jace began to sing. Sebstian held me close to him and I heard people awe and gossip about how cute we looked together. It wasn't the first time we were the talk of the night. Even if it disgusted me I was used to it by now.

I watched as Jace got out his guitar gently strumming against it. His eyes met mine, over the room and his voice drifted out like a voice of an angel. I recognized the song almost straight away. It was one of my favorites.

'_My life is brilliant._

_My life is brilliant._

_My love is pure._

_I saw an angel._

_Of that I'm sure._

_She smiled at me on the subway._

_She was with another man._

_But I won't lose no sleep on that,_

_'Cause I've got a plan._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw your face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

_Yeah, she caught my eye,_

_As we walked on by._

_She could see from my face that I was,_

_Flying high,_

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,_

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw your face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_

_When she thought up that I should be with you._

_But it's time to face the truth,_

_I will never be with you.'_

Sebastian still held me tightly against him but I wrestled free. Taking one more glance at Jace's suddenly vulnerable face. No one else had noticed that song had been dedicated to me and that was all the freedom I needed to escape.

Tears stained my cheeks and without moments noticed I rushed out of the room, ignoring peoples continuous stares. Jace had just sung to me and I knew he meant for me to hear it and that I definitely did.

I ran and ran and ran. As far away as humanly possible. Tears staining my face as the song repeated in my head. Why did he have to make me feel so much? And why did he have to feel anything for me? He deserved so much better!

I had no idea where I was going but soon enough I ended up back at Pandemonium. The place we had first met. Every single memory Jace and I had both shared flooded back to me, all at once.

'Clary!' Someone called out and I felt myself tense as I recognized his voice.

'What, Jace?' Tears were prickling down my cheeks and I couldn't do anything to stop them. Seeing him here was all too much. 'What was the point of that?' Jace looked hurt but shrugged it off in an effort.

He looked at me, moving closer and I was too weak to move back. His hands grasped mine and his golden eyes met my green ones once again.

'Clary, 'He started, pulling strands of my red curls against his fingers. His eyes never leaving mine. Then the words left his mouth and my whole world seemed to turn upside down. 'Clary I think I'm in love with you.'

**AN: OMG! There you go! Now don't kill me just review and you'll find out her reaction and what happens. Please, please review- don't just favorite it although I'd definitely like you to continue doing that but please review. I'm making a rule that 5 reviews or no update and I know you guys can do that because I can see how many people read my stories and there is definitely more then five.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank u all for your reviews and support- it means a lot. This chapter is going to be really fluffy! Not completely fluffy but there with be quite a lot of fluff! I have decided that there will be upcoming minor lemon in this chapter but I don't do smut! I also warn there will be rape in later scenes of the book- and bet u can guess why! Thanx again for the support!**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly, do not own the Mortal Instruments (sigh) !**

**CLARY'S POV:**

'Wwwhat?' I stammered. I had heard perfectly clearly though. The reality of what he just told me hitting me like a bullet but in that moment- as much as I didn't want to admit it- I loved him too.

I didn't tell him that though. Instead, I stood like a complete idiot gawping at him.

'I love you Clary, I have since I first met you!' As corny as what he just said was, my heart thudded in my chest loud enough for even him to hear it. He was considerably close, looking in each eye for my reaction. The reaction I wasn't ready to give yet.

'You can't love me!' I felt the tears prickle my eyes. I didn't know what he expected me to say. There was nothing I could do to bring us together.

'Why not?

I met his gaze. Pulling myself closer to him so our bodies were pressed flush against each other. My hair fell in my face but Jace quickly brushed it away. His hand lingered on my face for longer then necessary. Not that I was complaining.

'You deserve more then this!' I said pointing at myself. 'More then me!' He tried to cut in but I didn't let him. 'Jace, you have you whole life ahead of yourself. You can get married, have kids, be with someone and I can't give you that.' I said, still motioning to myself or what was emotionally left of me.

Jace met my gaze again. I could see everything he was feeling, all the understanding, how much he cared, confusion, love- so much of that.

He bent his head towards mine. Our lips inches apart as he whispered 'I don't want any of that if it isn't with you.' I held back a sob as his lips crashed down on mine. Our kiss was gentle yet so desperate. The heat from the kiss spinning my head around and around until I was sure I was going to throw up from dizziness but I didn't care.

We broke away too quickly and it took all my strength not to kiss him again but at the moment I needed to make sure he knew the truth.

'I love you too, Jace Wayland!'

**JACE'S POV:**

I couldn't believe it! She loved me! Clarissa Fray loved me too! I picked her up and spun her around in my arms causing a giggle to escape from her lips. This made the grin on my face grow even bigger.

'Whoa Jace!' She exclaimed as I dropped her back on the ground. She looked up at me through her big green eyes and in that moment I knew she was the only one for me and nothing was going to stop me from loving her.

'Run away with me!' I pleaded as the idea popped into my head but hung my shoulders lower as she shook her head.

'I can't do that.' I nodded in understanding. Her whole life was here, her art, her family, her friends.

'At least be with me in secret?' I asked, her eyebrows raised in answer.

'What do you mean by that?' She asked.

'Be my secret girlfriend!' This made her giggle again and caused the grin to return to my face. 'We meet up anyway, why not meet up in secret still but not hide what we feel for each other?' She smiled and leaned up, standing on her tippy toes landing a kiss on my lips.

'Okay.' She answered finally.

'Really?' She nodded as I found myself having a big goofy smile on my face again.

'But on one condition.' She said, a mischievous smirk playing on her face. My eyebrows raised in question. 'You drop the cheesiness!' She said laughing at her own little joke.

'I'm not cheesy.' I said.

'Yes you are, for I quote 'I love you Clary, have since I first met you and there is no one else for me!'' Her smirk grew.

'I did not say the last part.' I pointed out.

'In so many words you did.' She was right so I decided to drop it and she jumped up in pride of my defeat on the issue.

We both sat on the bench and she curled up in my arms. Snuggling into my chest and I had never felt so happy in my life. God I was cheesy.

We were suddenly startled as her phone began to buzz. She groggily answered it. Pissed for being disturbed but as soon as she saw the caller ID the colour drained from her face and I knew who it was before I even heard his snarky voice answer.

'Yes I'm coming home now!' She said, exasperated. 'Of course. I'm sorry.' Then she hung up. Her eyes look big and scared.

'Don't go home Clary, I can't bare to see you hurt.' She looked up at me with so much love and admiration it made my heartbeat ten times faster.

'I have too otherwise the police will be after me.' She seemed to talk from past experience and that hurt me to see how badly this guy could hurt her and make her feel scared even when being nowhere near from him. 'I have to take my punishment for embarrassing him.' I closed my eyes. Trying to hold back the anger bubbling inside of me. I wanted to pound this jerk to pieces.

'I'll call you as soon as he leaves.' She promised, kissing my cheek before walking off in the direction of her apartment without another word and all I could think was 'please lord help her!'

**CLARY'S POV:**

It was funny, every slap, every bruise I received didn't hurt as much as it usually did when I thought about Jace. It still hurt like a bitch but it was like Jace was my guardian angel, slowly healing me in every possible way and being the light at the end of the tunnel.

'You embarrassed me in front of everyone, you worthless bitch!' Sebastian screamed one last time before slamming the door behind him. My blood stained the carpet but all I was thinking about was, Jace. He'd be here soon and would know what to do. He's hold me in his arms, tell me it's okay and that's all I needed right now.

I grabbed the phone within seconds, the phone vibrating against my ear. Desperate to hear his voice.

'Clary?' he asked, he sounded wide awake for someone up at 4 am in the morning. But I knew the panic in his voice was because of me and that little bit of information was the comfort I needed..

'It's me-' I started but he had already hung up on his way here. The pain in my head suddenly became unbearable. I raced to the sink and checked out my wounds. It wasn't too bad, I've had worst but that wouldn't be what Jace would be thinking a few moments when he saw what state I was in.

I got a cloth to wash off the remaining blood off. I was still badly bruised but putting makeup on newly fresh wounds did not appeal in the slightest. Just as soon as I finished I heard a loud banging on the door. I knew who it was instantly and I couldn't hide the grin forming on my face as I sprinted over gently to see the man who had confessed his love to me just hours before.

'Clary!' Jace screamed as he pounded on the door.

I quickly unlocked the door and in the matter of milliseconds found myself encircled in some big strong arms. Jace held onto me like his life depended on it but made sure he didn't press himself on the visible bruises slowly forming on my arms and sides..

'Are you okay? Do you need a hospital?' I quickly shook my head and he pulled me back into his arms. I bent up carefully and kissed him, making sure not to strain any weak muscles.

'No, I just need you.' He let himself relax as this as I pulled him over to the couch.

We sat like that for what seemed like ages but only the matter of minutes. Silence not being a problem as we both caressed each others company as we sat, wrapped around each other. 'Stay with me?' I pleaded as his eyes roamed mine. My hands gripping him tightly towards me.

'What about Sebastian?' He asked but I just shook my head. I didn't want to think about Sebastian, all I wanted was to be with Jace. Think of nothing more then how he made me feel and the love we both shared.

'He won't be back until tomorrow morning. He'll probably be at the bar now, getting wasted.' He nodded his head slightly before looking back at me. So much love, passion and adoration filling his eyes in just one look. It wasn't lusty or desperate like Sebastian's looks were when he saw me this vulnerable. Sebastian loved me but he more loved the idea of me then anything else and now I believe in those high schools years when we had been the perfect couple- we had been based on an illusion that we both thought was love.

'Your amazing, you know that.' He said as he pulled me back into a kiss. I felt myself smile against his lips as I realized how perfect they fit against his.

'So are you.' I whispered in a short reply, suddenly distracted by the idea of his bare body pressed against mine as my hand looped around his neck.

'Stay with me?' I repeated as I felt his hands rub up against my thigh as I encircled them around his waist, straddling him tightly so I could feel his want vibrate against me. Heat coursed through both our bodies and I knew he wanted me just as much as I wanted him.

'Your in pain, you were just abused.' He whispered as his lips trailed along my collarbone causing me to shiver from his touch. I let out a small whimper as his teeth tugged against my skin.

'Then help me forget.' I whispered back, the words sounding seductive as they rolled off my tongue. This seemed to be all he needed as he picked me up, my legs still wrapped around his waste as he brought me to the bedroom.

I heard him moan against my mouth as my hands slid below his waist. The moan made my heart tingle and the pace of speed up and I knew I wanted to hear it again but this time as my name.

He dropped me on the bed gently. Careful not to put his weight on me by propping himself up by his elbow. The way he looked down at me with so much more then just lust made me forget everything else but just the two of us in this room. I wasn't about to have sex like I had so many times with Sebastian, for the first time in my life I was going to make love to a man.

'Take me.' I whispered as he began kissing along my neck once again. A grin playing on the corner of his beautiful face.

'Your sure?' Stopping briefly to meet my gaze. I just nodded before lifting my arms up to help him remove my shirt, which he did and soon enough we both laid on the bed completely exposed to each other. Heat forming from the feel of bare skin touching bare skin. He was so beautiful. So amazingly toned. Not a single ounce of unrequired fat lay on his body.

His eyes admired mine as if I was the most beautiful piece of art he had ever seen. Touching me gently as if I was going to break.

'Your so beautiful, Clay.' He kept repeating, moaning my name as I moaned his. His fingers sliding down, slowly he began touching each breast. I could hear my breath hitch and hear him chuckle at my reaction. His lips briefly touching each erect nipple as he place small kisses along my chest.

To pleasure both him and myself. I slowly stroked each beautiful tattoo on his torso. Several of them lay there in beautiful patters. Entrancing both of us with each touch.

I bent lower and began stroking his manhood causing him to whimper and hold back a scream of ecstasy. We both wanted more.

His kisses touching every bruise as if the power of his touch could heal them and as the pain subsided from each kiss I believed just that.

I couldn't handle it anymore, after minutes of admiring his beauty I pulled him on top of me as we both fell into absolute bliss as he entered me, creating only a world us two were in.

His moans and mine as we pounded into each other. Our eyes never leaving each others sight and our bodies functioned in a rhythmic motion and all I could think was, I love this man.

**JACE'S POV:**

I woke up, looking around in confusion as I noticed I wasn't in my own room. I turned around and soon realized why as memories of the previous night flooded my head. I had never been in love with a girl like I had with Clary last night. It was like she fit perfectly against me. Each moan of my name was like heaven to my ears.

I had always been the player, incapable of every loving a girl but last night I didn't just prove it to her but myself that I was capable in every way. I had just been waiting for Clary to walk into my life.

I placed my arm around her body, pushing her closer against my chest. Taking my time to relish the feel of her against my bare skin. I had been with plenty of women before but nothing like I had been with Clary and I'd do anything to take away her pain like I did last night, only she didn't realize she took away mine as well. The pain of seeing her so badly hurt.

As if she could tell I was thinking about her she turned herself around to face me. Her eyes searching mine and I felt like I never wanted to escape her sights.

'Morning.' She said, smiling slightly as she bent down to kiss me. I smiled back before looking at the time, letting out a groan of frustration.

'I've got to get going soon, I have work and Sebastian will probably be back in a little while.' I said motioning at the time. Her eyes filled with disappointment but as she met my eyes again I saw the smile form on her lips once again.

'Last night was amazing.' She whispered her head resting in the crook of my neck. I nodded in agreement. My lips moving so they met hers. I heard her sigh as I pulled away and it took everything not to have a repeat of last night right then and I knew she was thinking the same thing.

Her legs stretched, making them look really long as she glided out of bed. I couldn't help but let my eyes rake her body, for someone so small she was so captivating, like the most beautiful model on the runway. She was too beautiful to resist and I could feel myself getting hard once again.

Her hand outstretched , motioning me to follow her as she pulled me into the bathroom. Her lips smashing against mine.

'Clary, we can't-' But I was cut off by the moan escaping from the back of my throat as she dipped her hand lower and began stroking me.

'I think we need a shower!' She declared with a devilish grin and I couldn't help but think- Gosh this girl's got me whipped.

**CLARY'S POV:**

'Sebastian, your home early!' I said as he stumbled into the kitchen. I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he pushed himself closer to me.

'Yeah, took the day of early to go to the pub with the boys.' He slurred and grinned before pressing himself into me and I had to take all my possible self- control not to fling in disgust as his lips smashed onto mine. 'Plus, I've hardly seen my girl!' He chuckled as if he just said the funniest thing in the world.

I forced a small smile on my face before standing up to face him. 'Your drunk.' I stated but he just looked at me.

'No shit Sherlock!' Laughing aloud as he grabbed an old bottle of vodka from the side of the kitchen and began chugging it down.

'I don't think you should drink anymore.' I said, trying to pull the bottle away from his lips but he kept a firm grip on it.

'Oh yeah and whose going to stop me!' He started to yell and chuckled once again, a grin forming on his face. 'Though I can think of some better ways to spend my time as he walked over and wrapped my legs around his waist.

'I have my period!' I lied, pushing him away but that didn't stop him from placing sloppy, wet kissed along my neck. I could feel his want pressed up against me as he stood behind me and pulled me closer.

'I don't mind shedding a little blood here and again.' He said with a smirk and all I wanted was to run away to hide in Jace's arms.

'I haven't taken a birth people.' I said, which honestly was the truth but it wasn't like me and Sebastian were having a lot of sex these days.

'There's this beautiful thing called a condom, which I have a whole stash of baby.'

'But you know how particular I am about them not being fully effective.' I lied again but he jut kept pushing himself on me and all I could think was 'oh my gosh he's going to rape me' when my hands which were pushed out behind me found something hard, metal and solid.

'Come on baby, I need you!' He purred and that was all it took to send me over the rails as I wacked the hard object of a saucepan into Sebastian's skull, leaving him limp and unconscious of the floor.

For a few moments I thought he was dead as thoughts of me being a murderer played out in my mind but then I saw his chest slowly rise and realized he was just unconscious. I crouched down to look at the wound. It was nothing more then a small bump on the head which would slowly fade down and that was all I needed to allow myself to breath. Luckily there seemed to be no more visible damage and selfishly I wished there had been so he got to realize the mess he got myself in after he attacked me.

'Jace!' I whispered frantically, as soon as he picked up. We hadn't talked in two days due to Sebastian wondering the house like nonstop so it was a relief to hear his voice.

'Clary?'

'Yes! Jace I need you to come over as soon as possible!' I whispered frantically.

'Missed me that much, Red?' He asked playfully, and I could hear the grin on his voice. Ass!

'No! I may of hit Sebastian on the head with a saucepan.' I said, letting out a halfhearted laugh as I stared again at Sebastian's unconscious form, sprawled across the floor by my feet.

'You did what? Gosh, there not kidding about Red head's being feisty.' I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that, even under the circumstances.

'I'll be over soon!' And with that he hung up and I was left in silence, wondering how the hell I was going to explain this to Sebastian in the morning without get slapped in the face. Oh shit!

**AN: Hey that was Chapter 4! I'm quite happy with that chapter- and that was my first- close to lemon that I have ever written and I'm actually quite happy with it. And no you won't be hearing about any orgasms or anything like that during my stories, just so we are clear!**

**Also I was wondering if u guys want me to add a few Simon and Isabelle chaps in the story cus I'm thinking of introducing Simon soon, so let me know if u think I should add him to it.**

**There won't be much –malec- cus they really have no part in the story so far, so if ur looking for that u won't find it here.**

**Please review- tell me if u loved it, hated it, would of done this, would of done that or even had any questions u wanted to ask me. So Review- lets see if we can get 10, yeah cus I kno u guys can do it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Gosh you guys I'm glad u like my story. And u know the more reviews, the more you get a shirtless Jace ;) and quicker updates. Im so sorry with the delay with the update but I've had school stuff and Easter on and to add to it my own new love life that started a month ago. Suprisingly Jace isnt the only guy I think about anymore. Hehe. Oh and theres a special treat it the first part of the chapter for u guys. I'm afraid this is a slightly shorter chapter but I promise to make it up to you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the mortal instruments *sigh***

**Simon:**

'Here Sweetie, this one's on the house.' The waitress winked as she brought over another beer as Simon sat down thinking. Just thinking. It seemed it was all he had done in the last few days. The overwhelming memories had been flooding his brain from the familiar city that surrounded him. It was hard to believe it had been three years since he was last here.

'Thanks.' He said, not really looking her way. He was too busy looking out the window, watching the birds fly by over the industrial sites; the pub probably wasn't the best choice for a world class view but it comforted him to see the familiar dusty alleyways and roadwork's penetrating the streets below. Lights were shining brightly across the area and declaring it the big city that it was. He still couldn't believe he was back. Back in ol' New York City. The place he had left so many years before to see what life had set up for him, only to be drawn back to the same damn place.

He'd only been back a week but it had seemed like longer. He kept mentally tormenting himself with images of his past. Trying to make himself find his old life again but it seemed impossible. Simon's old life had gone on. He'd only hunt it down to see everyone he loved had forgotten about his ever existence.

It made him regret every leaving. Leaving _her_. Especially seeming he ended up coming back anyway. She probably would of moved on from him now, completely forgetting his existence. This was New York, she was a beautiful girl- the chances weren't looking in his favor at all.

He'd left for Littleton, Colorado as soon as his high school career came to an end; determined New York City wasn't where he was to end his life…only looking back now the answer seemed obvious. New York was home so what the fuck had he been thinking?

He had tried to move on with his life. He'd built up a steady career. Lived in a half decent apartment and dated several girls over the years. He'd met a girl named Maia who he had dated for majority of his time away until she had proposed to him, making him realize the life he was leading wasn't the one he wanted. Maia wasn't what he wanted.

'God, I need something stronger.' He muttered, glancing up at the waitress at the bar.

'What can I getcha hot rod?' She asked walking up to him with a perfect shimmy of her hips.

'What do you recommend?' He asked. He wasn't flirting- boy he was not in the mood for that but he needed something strong buzzing through his system that wasn't going to destroy his bank account and he had a feeling this woman was bound to give it to him, especially if she thought she had a chance with him.

'Well for you honey bun,' she said with a wink. 'A zombie coming your way.'

'Then I'll take one of those.' I said with a grin, not really paying attention to her. She was back in seconds, batting her thick black eyelashes as she pushed over the drink to him. After minutes of standing by his table watching him take slow sips of his drink she stalked off, obviously getting the message. Usually Simon would of felt guilty for taking advantage but was past feeling guilty in any sense of the word.

He wasn't sure what it was but tonight had strung on way too many memories compared to the last few nights. Probably due to the fact he'd remained wallowed and drunk in his new apartment the last three nights, not bothering to venture out past his front door.

Simon had his head stuck peering out through the window beside him, still entranced by the sight of the city. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear the women as she came over to sit by him until she began to talk. Her first words were echoing in his ears causing him to sputter his drink in shock. His back still turned away from the women.

'If it isn't Simon Lewis!' declared the girl, her knowing form stepping into the light from the window.

He spun around to look at her, recognizing her voice almost instantly. She still had the long dark hair that swiveled along her back and if it weren't for the noticeably new swiveled tattoo visible along her arm she would have been exactly the same.

'Iz…Iz…' He stuttered, his drink coming back up and turning into vile in his mouth. It couldn't be…

Coincidences were a damn thing!

'Isabelle.' He whispered slowly, her name barely a breath. There she sat, the women who had haunted him for the past three years.

Her face showed no expression but he knew she was nearly as surprised to see him as he did her.

'What are you doing here?' he asked exasperated. Her hands slowly guided themselves to her hips as she gave him a short glare and he couldn't help but hide a smirk at the familiarization of the look. Some things never changed then.

Simon remained silent though, trying to stop the fluttering in his stomach. God even after all these bloody years she still drove him crazy.

'I was going to ask you the same question.' She huffed, crossing her arms forcefully across her chest that had matured a lot in the last few years since he'd seen her.

'Needed to get out for the night.' He mumbled and her expression just grew more frustrated.

'No, I mean what are you doing back in New York?' She asked as Simon chugged down the remaining contents of his cocktail.

'Work.' She just raised her eyebrow in question. 'They reposted me back to New York.' He finally admitted. Isabelle gave a satisfied nod before they were smothered in and awkward silence. So this is how it is, he thought looking her up and down. The reunion in his head had definitely gone much better- not that he'd planned to meet her in an old club

He was too scared to glance at her hands to check for a ring because if it was the latter he wasn't sure if he would be able to contain himself in front of her. He was too full of an alcohol buzz not to lash out and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Isabelle was much the same. Nervously tapping her foot against the floor. The club was old and dated with not even a dance floor in the small room. Asking him to dance was the last thing on her mind anyway. She was to busy trying to comprehend that her ex boyfriend was sitting right in front of her chugging down a load of vodka.

It was obvious they both wanted to ask each other something. So many questions were running through both of their heads. How have you been? What have you been up to? Did you meet anyone else?

Simon wouldn't admit it to himself but he missed Isabelle too much. Before he left they were inseparable but she wouldn't leave with him and he needed to get along with his life. He had been offered a job that was a once in a lifetime experience. Something he could've never turned down. They had decided they were just teenagers that had to move on with their lives and after a tearful breakup at the airport before boarding their flight they went their separate ways, losing complete contact.

'You waiting for anyone?' Isabelle finally asked, pointing towards the seat she was now occupying. Simon just shook his head.

'No! Your welcome to sit there.' He said, finally. 'How have you been?' Simon finally managed, eyeing her as she sat down, not missing her skirt sliding up her leg as she did so leaving a lot less for the imagination. He tuned his head quickly to hide the familiar blush spreading along his cheeks.

'Alright.' She started. 'I finally graduated, I now own a boutique down in the city.' He smiled. It had always been her dream- ever since she was fourteen; when they had first met. He swiftly just nodded his head as she continued to blabber along about her business and the latest publicity for it. She looked happy which he was glad about. Much happier then the last time he saw her, with tears pooling down her cheeks as he dragged his suitcase along to board the plane.

'You want a drink?' He interrupted and was glad to see her smile in answer. Without thinking he ordered her usual.

'I…I'm sorry. That was what you wanted right?' He asked her. She nodded thankfully and to his surprise placed her hand on top of his. Breathe Simon, he reminded himself. Deep breathes. He happily ignored the rude stares of the waitress as he grabbed Isabelle's hand in his.

'I'm glad.'

**JACE'S POV:**

'Gosh! Note to self; never get on her bad side.' He mumbled as he plucked my phone back into my pocket, already racing out of the apartment and heading to Clary's. Who knew the girl had it in her?

Red Head's were always known to be feisty but gosh who knew Clarissa Fray was so badass? Was it a disturbing fact that her shouting at him to get in the car 'Right now, you ass!' turned him on and adding the fact that she wacked a two hundred pound guy over the head knocking him flat on his face unconscious. Fuck Clary!

He was slightly curious to see why she had done it. Not that he minded. Actually for a fact he was kind of envious that she'd knocked him out before he got a swing. He just prayed that the good lord gave him a chance in the near future. The guy deserved a lot more then a smack on the head.

'Clary!' I banged on the door.

'Hi!' She squeaked ushering me through the door.

'You know, I quite like the adrenaline rush from racing over to your apartment at midnight nearly every night.' He said to her smirking.

'Dick.' She threw, rolling her eyes, the normal Clary smile didn't quite meet her eyes though and he cursed himself for forgetting why he was here. His eyes fell upon Sebastian laying still against the kitchen floor.

'So what happened?' He asked.

'Um…um…'

'Hey,' He said reaching to her and rubbing his hands against the top of her arms. 'You know that you can tell me anything.'

Her eyes widened. 'Ddd- on't get mmmad Jace,' she stutterd.

'Why?' I asked and saw her eyes fall on Sebastian. 'What did the bastard do?' He demanded giving the poor girl a shake.

'He was getting mad. He was drunk.' She said looking at Sebastian's sleeping form.

'Clary, what happened?'

'He… he was going to rape me!' She sobbed burying her head in his chest. 'And there was nothing I could do so I just freaked.' He felt a tear fall upon his cheek and he mentally slapped himself for being so weak. He needed to be strong for her but the thought of what the bastard tried to do sickened him to hell.

'We are going to stop him!' He promised, pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead. He felt like someone had just ripped his heart out and crunched it to pieces. The dick-ward had the nerve and in reality all Jace could do was sit around and watch.

'You can't promise me that Jace.' She said and it pained him that she was right.

'I know but I promise I'll try with all my heart.' He answered. They sat on the floor of the kitchen in silence. Just listening to each others breathing until Jace finally pulled himself up, Clary with him.

'Come on, help me carry Sebastian to the bedroom and then we'll get out of here for the night. You could use with a distraction.' He said.

'Jace,' She warned.

'I didn't exactly mean like that, but we could always do that as well.' He said with a chuckle pecking her on the lips.

'Right on the count of three I want you to lift up his feet.' He told her, crouching down and holding onto Sebastian's arms. 'One two three.' They both picked him up and threw him on the bed. His head slamming against the headboard.

'Well he might be unconscious for a bit longer.' He shrugged trying to lighten the mood. Clary remained silent, staring into space.

'You okay?' He asked resting a hand on her arm.

'Yeah, just take me away from here.' She whispered.

'Come on.' He said pulling her out of the door.

They left the apartment and headed out.

'Where's your car?' She asked. 'You didn't walk did you?' He shook his head and pointed over at the vehicle that lay across the street.

'You have a motorcycle?' He could only grin as he popped the helmet on her head.

'C'mon.' He said hopping on it.

After a moments hesitation she sat behind him. Her arms holding onto his waist and her legs straddling him as she itched herself closer, pressing herself into every sense of his back.

He could hear a giggle tumble out of her mouth as the bike started and sped away. The lights sped past in massive blinks. He could feel her smile behind him and he couldn't help but laugh with her,

'Aaahhhh!' She screamed holding on tighter.

'Where are we going?' she asked. We were driving past hundred of trees, not a city light in sight.

'You haven't seen my place yet.' He told her which caused her to grin and rest her head against his shoulder.

'The apartment?' She asked.

'Well yes,' He said…that she hadn't seen but that wasn't exactly what he had in mind. She deserved more then some ratty apartment in the slumps of New York that he rented on less then two hundred bucks a month.

They finally arrived pulling up through a load of bushes. She pulled herself off the bicycle and he had to catch her as the dizziness of the ride guided her unevenly.

She giggled slightly before wrapping her arms around my neck and bringing her lips on top of mine. 'That was beautiful.' She whispered in my ear while kissing it gently. I felt myself shiver.

He watched as she turned around. 'Wh..?' Her hand scratching at her head before she turned back to face me.

'Jace this isn't an apartment, and its deserted.'

'No it isn't.' He agreed.

'Then what-'

'This is my childhood home. This is where I grew up.' She looked at him in confusion. 'I want to get to know you but you need to get to know me too.' He expaline.

'Jace, you didn't have to do this.' She whispered resting her hands against his cheeks.

'I want to teach you about me.' Jace said trailing small kisses down her neck, which made her whimper from pleasure. He pulled away, chuckling as she pouted at him. 'I want you to know everything about me.'

He pulled her along to the front door. Hitching the spare key from under the rug and opening it with a soundless click.

'Wouldn't your parents be unhappy you're bringing girls home at this time of night.' She teased but he just shook his head. Taking a deep breath he looked at her.

'I don't have any parents.' He admitted pulling her to an old dusty sofa in the middle of the living room.

'What do you mean?' she asked as they settled down, resting herself on his lap.

'I didn't know my parents.' He said. 'My old man died before I was born and my mum committed suicide not long after his death while she was still pregnant with me but luckily I was revived.' It was a rough subject.

Clary kissed his nose gently, searching his eyes for something. What? He didn't know.

'I was brought up in several foster homes for a while, and I was finally adopted by my Dad when I was six.' Jace swallowed thinking of the old man. 'He had lost his wife several years' back and I seemed to be his only comfort in life.' He looked at her and wiped the silent tears from her cheek as they rolled down. ' At least for a while until everything became too much for him and he started drinking and doing drugs. He started getting abusive towards me and started hitting me for a while. Just a smack here and there but then it started getting worse and he took pleasure in watching me bleed .'

Clary just continued rubbing his back soothingly. She knew better then anyone that sympathy was the lasting he wanted. 'No one found out until I admitted to it all when they found him dead from a drug overdose when I was sixteen.' He choked back the tears as the memory of finding the man who'd fathered him dead on the floor at such a long age. He'd cried for ages even though the man had hurt him so.

He slowly lifted his top over my head and once he was sure he had calmed down, meeting her eyes. She knew this wasn't just for pleasure. This was still part of his story. He held her hand and moved it to touch each one of the tattoos along his torso.

'Each tattoo I have, covers every scar I ever received from him.' He could hear the sobs form in the back of her throat as her finger followed each of the patterns along his body. 'Just seeing them caused me to throw a fit and I couldn't handle it so I covered them with tattoos. So people wouldn't ask questions but when I see the tattoos it still reminds me.'

'Didn't it hurt?' She asked.

'Like a bitch.' He said giving her a small smile.

'I'm so sorry Jace.' She whispered before encircling her arms around my neck and pulling me into a hug.

'I don't want your sympathy Clary.'

'I know.' She said smiling at him.

'I want you to know who I am better then anyone. I want to hold nothing back from you.' He told her. Kissing her neck as she rested it against his chest. Listening for his heartbeat. 'This,' He said pointing at my heart. 'Now belongs to you, and I want to give it to someone who understands me.'

She smiled before she started giggling. 'It's not meant to be funny Clary.' He pointed out but chuckled non-the less, eager to lighten the mood.

'Sorry, ' she giggled, placing her lips against mine. 'Your just so cheesy!' He groaned smacking a hand to his forehead before smiling down at her evilly.

'Uh oh!' She exclaimed getting read to run away but not before he picked her up, throwing her across his shoulder.

'You're gonna have payback for that little comment Ms. Fray!'

**CLARY'S POV:**

'Hey Iz, what's up?' I answered after the first ring with Izzy's name popping up on the screen.

'Jace!' I exclaimed, turning the phone away. Swatting at his wondering hands.

'Oh my gosh, Clary!' She squealed in excitement.

'What? What's got you so happy?' I asked.

'You'll never guess who I spent the night with, Clary!'

'Izzy! Please tell me you didn't stalk Taylor Lautner and rape him?' The sad thing was I wasn't even joking. The girl had more then what it took to accomplish it. She was pure evil.

She squealed and I could tell she was jumping up and down in her room due to the thumping and creaking coming from the other side of the phone line.

'You didn't?' I screamed.

'No! No! No Clary! Who do you take me for?' Did she really have to ask?

'Who Izzy? Just tell me!'

'Simon!' What? I took the phone away from my ear and stared at it in shock. That I was not expecting.

'Iz, please tell me it's not the same Simon I'm thinking of?' I pleaded.

She got her answer as soon as she heard the bubble of giggles spilling out of her mouth. It was not like a woman like Izzy to giggle.

'Yes Clary! He's back can you believe it?' I let out a deep breath.

I closed my eyes. Isabelle had been left hurt and broken for over a year once Simon had left her. They had always been an oddball couple. Her; the gorgeous head cheerleader and him; the computer geek…Sounds like a Disney movie doesn't it? It didn't end well when he broke up with her, minutes before boarding a plane to Colorado and leaving her permanatley.

'Izzy, Simon left you broken three years ago!' I ranted. Jace looked at me raising an eyebrow but I just shook my hand at him.

'Girl stuff.' I mouthed. I couldn't help but giggle as he raised his arms up in surrender.

I'm not going to let that happen to you again. I don't think it's a good idea seeing him again.' I tried to explain.

'Clary!'

'Izzy!'

'I get what your saying Clary. I really do-'

'Good!' I exclaimed.

'But!'

'Oh no not a but.' I said in defeat.

' _But_ think about how happy I was with Simon. I've never been the same since and now he's back and its like everything is just fitting into place, Clare.' I heard the desperation in her voice and I knew I wasn't the only one out of us two she was trying to convince. 'Plus the sex was really good.' She added giggling.

I laughed at that and smiled. She did sound happy to give her where's due.

'You'll be careful, won't you?' I asked.

'Yes.'

'And I don't just mean for sex!'

'Yes _Mom_!' She retorted.

'Be careful. Promise me?' I pleaded.

'Yes, I will and I know you're trying to look out for me but I want the happy ending you've got and I felt like this is my only chance to get it.' _Trust me_, I thought, _You don't want the happy ending I have with Sebastian._

I suddenly felt a wondering hand slide up my thigh and I had to suppress a groan.

'Clary.' Jace whispered in my ear nipping it.

'Gotta go Izzy!' I practically screamed hanging up without waiting for a response.

'I hate you.' I glared at him. He had his hands stretched out behind his head. Laying down looking at me in all his damn naked glory.

'No you don't!' He retorted sticking his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes.

'Man- Child!' I called him.

'Maybe,' he grinned. 'But I have epic sex skills for one.' He replied cockily. 'Ready for round two?'

Looking over to the open door leading to the bedroom both Sebastian and I shared. Sebastian lay there still still and injured.

'Sebastian?' I whispered without a reply. I eyes the red bump slowly growing on the top of his head. 'I'm so dead.' I cursed. What if he didn't believe my excuse that he tripped over? What if he remembers?

'I guess we'll have to find out in the morning.' I said to myself, curling up on the sofa, throwing a quilt over my body.

'Sebastian can wait a few hours.' I mumbled before dozing off to sleep in what felt like ages.

**AN: That's chapter 5 of 'Loves Not Suppose To Hurt'. Did you like it, love it, dislike it, hate it- Review and tell me what you think! 6 reviews or no update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'M SO SO SO SO SO A BILLION TIMES SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN AONS BUT I PROMISE ILL MAKE IT UP TO U! Had exams, assignments and a fudge load of drama going on. Thanx for all the reviews ;)! Have a huge surprise for u guys in this chapter, which is going to turn the whole story upside down. Hope u like it! By the way if this is a truly crap chapter and I know it is shorter then I usually right but I thought it was good to end where I ended- im really sorry but I'm sick at the moment so my focus isn't the best . Swear I'll make it up to you guys though and heres some Jace cookies to eat while u read. Also at the end of this story is my message towards Fanfiction about the rating thing.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Mortal Instruments otherwise Jace would be mine ;).**

**JACE'S POV:**

'Are you sure your okay, Clary?' I asked her, crouching down next to her, rubbing her back with one hand and holding her hair up with the other.

'Yeah, I'm just not feeling to hot.' She finally said and I nodded slightly. Giving her a hand to pull her up from the floor where she had sat while throwing up in the bathrooms toilet.

'I'm sorry that I ruined plans for today.' She said, shaking her head.

'Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure the janitor thinks we poked in here for a quickie though and you know I wouldn't mind making that true.' Winking at her small frame while planting my usual signature smirk. She nodded not really paying attention to my suggestion. She had been off with a stomach bug for the last two days and it didn't appear to be looking any better. 'You sure your okay?' I repeated but my only answer was a slight shrug as she passed me settling down in the front wheel of her car. I gave her a quick peck on the forehead, holding her ever so slightly like she might break but I knew Clary she was a fighter and she wasn't going to let some bug bring her down.

'I would kiss you and trust me I really want to but last thing I would want is for you to catch what I've got.' She finally said clutching my hand with hers, a small half smile trying to form on her face that seemed to be even paler then usual.

'I don't mind as long as I get a kiss.' I grinned leaning forward but being stopped by her hand which she held out while giggling Jnonstop. I kissed her cheek once more before turning around waving to her as I went.

'Love you!' I called to which she smiled.

'I love you too!'

As I walked down the steps towards the apartment I was currently vacating I couldn't help but smile as images of her white smooth skin and luscious red hair popped into mind. She had no one at the moment, no one who fully understood everything that's happening to her and that was why I felt like it was my job to worry, not just because I loved her but also because I was the only one who truly knew what was going on.

I sat on the balcony, staring out at the darkening clouds warning about the storm that was to occur. My hands smoothed against the railing, nice and soft as if I was touching skin.

'I love you Clary Fray, with all of my heart and soul. I promise you one day we'll get out of this and be together.' I whispered, imagining she was standing there right in front of me, smiling back with those gorgeous pink lips and it took everything not to let tears of happiness fall.

**CLARY'S POV:**

I sat on the bed. Staring out the window of my car, watching Jace's retreating figure slowly disappear. He was beautiful, like a golden angel flapping his wings and shining brighter then any star and better yet he was my angel. All I wanted to do was get out my art supplies and paint his beauty on a canvas but I couldn't in fear Sebastian would find it. I closed my eyes my head drawing out a dull ache.

'Ugh,' I groaned internally. 'Where's the bloody nurofen?' I asked to no one in particular my hands roaming through cupboards, one by one flinging multiple items from their hiding places.

Another hit of nausea engulfed me and in moments I sat sprawled out chucking the remaining contents of my breakfast into the toilet. 'Bloody hell!' I muttered picking up my toothbrush to subside the remaining taste in my mouth when my phone began to vibrate in the inside of my jeans pocket.

'Hello?'

'Clary!' A familiar high-pitched voice squealed into the phone. Now was not the time for a shopping trip.

'What is it Izzy, now is not such a good time.'

'What? No time for moi?' She let out a sarcastic gasp causing me to roll my eyes.

'What's up Iz?' I finally asked realizing she wasn't going to hang up anytime soon. My voice sounded croaky and dead an I couldn't help but groan from the burning sensation in my head.H

'Woah Clary, you do not sound well. I'll be over in ten!' She exclaimed, hanging up before I could argue.

I cursed slowly getting up from the bathroom tiles and slowly walking to the bedroom flinging the phone on the bed without a second glance. I turned around clutching my still pain ridden head in my hands, pulling strands of bright red hair out of the way. I noticed a picture sitting on the dresser table which was taken back from junior year at Prescott High, back when everything was calm, easy and happy- something I lost for over three years until I met Jace. This photo was taken before the guy I thought I was in love with turned into nothing more then a selfish asshole.

**(AN: Thought you might like a flashback to when Sebastian was nice as a treat so you finally understand him a bit more. There will be a couple more throughout the story)**

**-Flashback-**

'_You look beautiful darling, Sebastian's not going to know what hit him.' Mum said winking at me as I twirled around my room admiring the silk green dress I wore. Izabelle had done an amazing job was all I thought at the time as my curls danced perfectly in ringlets around my face while the dress symbolized what little curves I had. I grinned at my reflection and soon found myself skipping down the steps to come face to face with my boyfriend Sebastian who stood staring at me in awe alongside my Dad._

'_You ready babe?' Seb asked, his arm resting above my hip holding me so tightly that I could feel his hot breath against my neck. His dark eyes looking into mine with nothing but pure adoration and love._

'_Always.' I answered, taking his outstretched hand and letting him lead me to the limousine. My heart was pumping against my chest as I saw the black stretched car parked in front of my house, a gasp forming from my lips._

'_It's a real limo!' I exclaimed, smiling like an idiot while Sebastian chuckled next to me pulling my small frail body next to him inside the car facing Simon and Isabelle who sat gazing at one another just as Sebastian and I were. My head resting underneath his chin as he kissed my forehead. Holding me ever so gently against him._

'_Thank you.' I whispered meeting his eyes._

'_For what, Clare-Bear?'_

'_Everything.' Leaning up to meet his lips against mine. My eyes twinkling as he familiar spark between us hit. My cheeks flushing from the impact._

'_Your always welcome, beautiful. You deserve the best and nothing less.' His words had meant so much at the time, as I looked at him and his cheeky grin as he smiled down at me. As he held me in his tight fitted arms, allowing him to promise to never let me go. As he kissed me and I had believed him, every word he said._

_We stood for the group photo, Isabelle and I standing at the front wearing our long beautiful dresses while both Sebastian and Simon stood at the back holding us flush against them. Overwhelming happiness filling us all._

_I remember how he had pulled me towards the dance floor, our bodies fitting perfectly together as if we were one and the same. His fingers playing with my hair. His lips moving along my collarbone causing all sorts of feelings and the way that very night he made love to me the first time. Ever so gentle, officially completing each other as one until reality had set in and things changed and people changed. I was left stuck with him and no one to call for help- Just the memories of what once was haunting me while I was conscious and asleep._

**-End Flashback-**

'Clary, you in here?' Izzy called. Her high heels banging against the marble floor as she rushed over to me pulling my petite body into her arms. Only then did I realize I was crying as she took the photo away from my hand and made soothing noises while outstretching her hand smoothing down my frantic curls. 'What's wrong?' She asked but I just shook my head, hiccupping slightly.

'I'm just not feeling well, Iz and I'm not quite myself.' I muttered turning away from her. Soon I found myself throwing up once again, Isabelle close on my heels.

I sat facing the mirror when a gasp escaped from behind me. I spun around to find Izzy, eyes wide and shocked staring at me with disbelieving eyes.

'What?' I asked. She looked at me with regretful eyes before proceeding to talk.

'Um… just a personal question but how's yours and Sebstian's sex life?' She mumbled and I just sat there staring at her.

'Your standing there like you've just seen a ghost. Completely freaking me out and u want to know about my sex life!' I screeched. I looked at her disbelieving as she scratched her head awkwardly and running her fingers through her long silky black hair.

'Okay that was too personal, fine. Are you late?' My brain suddenly went into overdrive…late? Late? What am I late for?

'Am I late for what?' Getting up frantically to find my planner. Shit, shit, shit! My hands ripped through the pages when suddenly the book was no longer in my hand but in Izzy's who held it close against her chest.

'Not that kind of late dumbass. I mean is your period late?' I suddenly felt like the air was sucked out of me. She wasn't implying…she couldn't be….but what if….and Sebastian would know….shit Jace! Could we of forgotten? But we were careful…or were we?

I collapsed on the bed thinking back to my cycle, counting amongst my fingers but none of it worked in my favor.

'I should have had it last week.' I whispered, tears forming in my eyes and my hand suddenly fell to my stomach. My pregnant stomach? It couldn't be.

'Shhh Clare its alright, you might not be and I'm sure if you are Sebastian will be ecstatic.' I felt like I was going to collapse. Sebastian was bound to find out. We hadn't had sex in over four months!

'Izzy,' I stuttered. 'Can u go get me a test?' I squeaked. My voice sounding dull and half dead. Izabelle nodded and left letting my thoughts wander to Jace. I couldn't continue seeing him. If Sebastian found out- the thoughts were too unbearable to think. I couldn't handle it if something happened to him- especially if it happened because of me. The only way to save Jace was to stop seeing him. As much as the thought killed me it was the only way to prevent Sebastian finding out about him I had to pretend it was a random one night stand. It was the only way….

A song suddenly began to play as if it was meant to give me the answer. The one answer I didn't one. The words echoed in my head. My voice wording the lyrics in small croaks as my voice shook.

'_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around_

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_

_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_

_And I've never opened up_

_I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home'_

Tears rushed down my face and by the time Izzy came back with the test I looked lifeless, just like I felt. I took it, not even paying attention to her or looking in her direction. I stared down blindly at the test in my hand as my legs managed to pull me towards the bathroom.

'You okay, Clare?' Isabelle asked knocking the door. I let her in. My eyes avoiding the stick on the counter.

'Can you look?' I asked as the timer went off. She nodded picking up the test from the counter and when her arms engulfed me in a hug her face lit up and I knew that it was final and time to say my goodbyes to my last bit of happiness.

**JACE'S POV:**

'I'll take these please.' I said, holding up the bunch of white lilies in my hand and settling the teddy bear on the counter. I felt like the least I could do was bring some flowers over to her to make her feel better and It also gave me an excuse to see her and stop the constant worrying prickling at the edge of my heart. It had been there all day as if warning that something wasn't right. Poor Clary.

As I walked out of the florist something caught my eye. It was beautiful the way the gold glistened in the sunlight and the ruby glimmered in the middle. Both colours contrasting one another and before I could stop myself I was standing in front of a large man saying 'Can I have a look at this one?'Pointing at the golden ring in the cabinet of the local jewelers.

'It's perfect!' I exclaimed twirling it amongst my hands. 'How much?'

'Enough I can tell you that.' The jeweler chuckled.'Whose the lucky lady?' He asked and grinned at me knocking my arm with his shoulder in a friendly gesture.

'My girlfriend. Probably isn't going to happen for a while but I know she's the one and this ring is perfect so why wait, huh?' I said happily, more convincing myself more then him. My instincts were going into overdrive as if this ring was the answer to all my problems.

'I'll take it!'

'I remember when I used to be as eager as you. Watch it though wives spend all your money.' He winked as he placed the ring in its box, careful not to scratch it.

'I'll get her all the money in the world if I have too.' I said.

'Just don't get your heartbroken kid.' He warned before turning away to his next customer and all I could do was stare in excitement at the box that contained what would one day be forever dancing on Clary's finger. A simple promise to both of us that we are going to get out of this mess.

I stuck the box in my back pocket, not able to get rid of the grin on my face as I walked further towards Clary's apartment. I listened to the breeze of nature as my footsteps pounding against the path humming lightly to a song that was stuck in my head and I couldn't help but sing the lyrics thinking about how I will never leave Clary, no matter what. How I will forever love her pale moonlit skin and fiery red hair. Her. I will love her forever. She was made for me and I her.

'_Hmmmm ... Hmmmm ... Hmmmm ... Hmmm ..._

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not_

_And who I am_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_Still looking up._

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_

_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_

_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up'_

As I finished the last of the lyrics I felt my phone vibrate and saw it was a message from Clary. I smiled happily. Even a text could make me giddy inside. I answered the text my eyes focusing on the letters when in seconds it fell from my hand clattering to the ground and suddenly I felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest as my knees hit the hard ground floor, my hands clutching to my face and tears fell like raindrops from my eyes. I couldn't breath properly my eyes fixing on the message causing me to shake.

'No…no…no' I stuttered shivering from the impact of the words.

'_I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry. Don't come find me. I don't want to see you- I can't. Clary x'_

'I won't give up on us.' I whispered before giving in to unconsciousness. Past caring who found me.

**I know it's a sad end to the chapter but I promise it doesn't end there. As Jace said he isn't going to give up on her. Next chapter is Sebastian's reaction- that is if Fanfiction don't take it down Grrrr. The songs featured were Arms by Christina Perri and I Wont Give Up by Jason Mraz- both two good songs that inspired me for this chapter. I promise I'll update more frequently but I need your reviews. Let's see if we can get past 35 shall we ;). REVIEW!**

**~Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site. ~**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosening a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: 39 reviews wahoooo! I love you guys and thanks so much for all the story alerts- they have been non stop this whole time. I have dedicated a whole day to writing my fan fiction today and I'm aiming at writing the next two chapters as well for this story so as long as the reviews pile in I will happily update within the week :D. Now I know some of you were sad over the ending of the last chapter- I absolutely hate writing break ups and seriously what was Clary thinking of doing it over text! Plus edited chap 1 cus frankly it sucked lol and will edit chap 2 later on this week. Let's get reviews to 45 people :D**

**CLARY: I couldn't do it face to face…He had that effect on me where I'd probably just blurt everything out and crawl back into his arms.**

**JACE: Even more reason why you shouldn't of done it!**

**CLARY: Shut up Jace, Megan needs to tell everyone of our story and you keep interrupting!**

**JACE: ME! *****puts hand on heart* But I'm an angel**

**CLARY: SHUT-**

**ME: okay and on with the story. I do not own MI Cassandra Clare does the lucky duck but I own the plotline.**

**CLARY: And review! I can make Jace take his shirt off ;).**

**CLARY'S POV:**

'Hello sweetie.' I purred. My hand pressed against the door as I leant against it, showing off as much skin as possible. I watched as his eyes hungrily stared down at the nude flesh piercing every inch like he wanted to eat it up. 'I was wondering if you wanted to come and play.' My fingers outstretched beckoning him forward and it didn't take him long to oblige and I couldn't feel anything but disgust as I already viewed the bulge piercing in his pants.

'We can have all the fun we want.' He said gripping my hips with his nails and sucking on the skin of my neck, already moaning my name.

This was the plan; seduce, give him what he wants, then tell him about the problem growing ever so quickly underneath my belly button. It had already been two weeks since

I found out. Two weeks since I sent that text the broke my heart. That caused me to cower in my room for as humanly possible until reality set in and I realized as the baby bump began to appear that Sebastian would find out sooner or later.

In moments he had picked me up, my legs straddling his waist as he threw me on the bed still sucking at my skin. The bulge was pressed against my thong, which ripped off quickly shredding it into pieces and chucking it on the floor and then he was inside me. He was nowhere near as gentle as Jace. Sebastian drove into me with force, pain ripping inside of me at the impact but I remained silent. Whimpering silently reminding myself that I had to give Sebastian pleasure or it would just get worse form here on out.

Soon it was over at I let out a breath in relief. I was still burning and soar but ignored it, pretending to admire Sebastian, as he lay sweating and naked beside me. His fingers rubbing against my breasts, pushing against them causing a flare of pain that I quickly pushed to the back of my mind.

We lay there, his lustful eyes gazing at me in anything but love and as I pretended to do the same. None of it felt right and I knew that the truth had to come out.

'Sebastian…' I started. He looked up, lust still filling his gaze. 'I have to tell you something.' I gulped internally. 'I'm pregnant.' His watchful eyes soon changed to anger that were adamant in his dark expression.

'Whose?' He shouted. His eyes turning bloodshot and his nails dangerously dug into my skin grazing it and drawing drops of blood.

'Yours-' I tried.

'Don't give me that bull shit Clary! Whose?' He demanded his hand smacking down on my skin leaving red marks glowering on my arms and face.

'I got drunk, it was just a one-nightstand. I can't even remember his name.' The lie tasted bitter on my tongue. He released me but before I could let out a sigh his fist came in contact with my face, flying me across the room. 'I promise!'

'Just a night stand!' He growled his hand swiping against me.

'I…I' I squealed. Red flooding my vision from the impact.

'You're a slut! Nothing but a slut!' He growled.

'I'm sorry.' I whimpered.

'It's mine! Got it! You will tell everyone it is mine or-'

'I know.' I whimpered before he got up and left slamming the door behind him and leaving me naked, cold and bruised on the floor. 'How did I get into this mess?'

**JACE POV**

'What can I get you hot shot?' One of the waitresses winked. I glanced at her quickly, her blouse was undone allowing her breasts to purposely stick out in my direction and I grimaced at the thought that a few months ago I wouldn't of even answered that question but would of dragged her into the back closet with my dick already doing her.

'Another shot.' I muttered and drowned it in one gulp as she placed it on the table.

'Anything else?' She asked fluttering her eyelashes. I shook my head turning my attention away from her. I used to never turn down a one-night stand with any type of girl but that was before I met Clary and for the first time actually felt what love was like. Her red luscious hair how it tickled my chin whenever I kissed her pale smooth skin. It hurt to think of how much I missed just being with her but I'd read the text a million times over and it didn't seem I'd be getting her back anytime soon.

I'd called even though her last request was to ask me not to but the calls deliberately went to her voicemail and it appeared that either she still remained too unwell to leave or she was avoiding me without a single slip up.

I closed my eyes. I wasn't sure if it was the amount of tequila shots or the thoughts of Clary but I suddenly felt an overwhelming amount of dizziness and with a single motion threw up the remaining contents of the latest meal.

'I ain't cleaning that up!' The previous waitress exclaimed from behind me and I grunted in reply. _'_Well I'm not!' I wanted to say but instead picked up my jacket and stomped out of the bar wondering the streets until I found somewhere to go like every other night the past two weeks.

I found myself in front of my music shop and quickly slit in the key before Sebastian's unfortunate voice called out from behind.

'What do you want?' I glowered at him, his continuous sadistic grin propped half- heartedly on his face.

'Uh uh uh, is that anyway to talk to your clients.'

'What do you want?' I repeated.

'I have a work proposition boy,' Sebastian began his dark eyes glistening as he spoke. 'Many of my co-workers enjoyed your entertainment last month and it has been recommended for you to become our regular entertainment for our company events. You interested?'

I stood there looking at him for a few moments, a deadly silence filling air. 'Continue.'

'You'll get paid quite a substantial amount of money,' He turned to look at my music shop, chuckling as he moved his had against the crisp, worn out painted wall, 'Something you seem to need.'

'When's the next gig?'

'Tomorrow-'

'But that's too short notice!' I argued. His eyes met mine.

'Do you want the job or not?' Before I could stop myself I nodded ignoring a argument against the topic playing at the back of my mind..

'Any requests?' I asked steadily.

'No, I don't take an interest in _sound_.' He sneered. I clenched my fist behind my back. The guy surely knew how to piss me right off. First he ruins my girlfriend. _Ex _girlfriend, I corrected. Then he has a nerve to criticize my music!

'Well, at least tell me what I have to work with?'

'Aaah but this has to remain confidential between the two of us until the party.' His smirk turned evil as he grinned at me and all I wanted to do was swipe that ever lasting smile off his son of a bitch face.

'I promise.'

'Now what are we, children?' I shook my head in reply. 'Well, I'm sure you can be trusted otherwise your job is obviously on the line and as you know I'm a very powerful man.' His laughter became louder and louder and I nodded. Making sure not to show a single emotion on my face. The last thing I needed was to show any weaknesses and unfortunately Sebastian did not bring out the best in me and he was obviously pleased with who he was and the power he unfortunately had which made me hate him even more, though I was sure that had been impossible.

'You see it's a surprise for my fiancée,' _Clary_, I thought my mind suddenly racing. 'It's our announcement party.'

I stood quietly for a few moments

'Announcement for what?' I asked.

'Well you see, ' His black eyes standing out even in the darkness. 'She's pregnant.'

**SIMON POV:**

'Coffee Iz?' I called out.

'No thanks Si.' She mumbled as she entered the room, still in her laced black bra and short pajama pants. I looked at her up and down before checking my watch.

'Babe it's 8:30, shouldn't you be changed by now?'

'Oh…um, I'm thinking of going late.' She said softly. Giving me a small smile that didn't quite reach all the way.

'You okay sweetie, you look tired.' I said, stroking the bruises underneath hey eyes as she leant into my touch.

'Oh yeah I'm fine!' She quipped moving away from me, her head staring down at the tiled floor.

'No your not.' I said as I walked back towards her and stretched my arms around her small, curved waist, moving up and down her neck with small and soft kisses.

'I'm just worried Si….'

'About?' I asked clutching her small hand against mine and pulling her back into the bedroom.

'It's nothing. Really.' She promised smiling up at me as we both sat down snuggled up against each other on the queen-sized bed.

'Tell me beautiful.'

'I…I have a check up on Sunday.' Her eyes avoiding mine as she looked down at our linked hands that were planted against her lap.

'You…you think your pregnant?' I asked. I stood frozen looking at her, I…I couldn't possibly have a kid….

'No,' Her eyes finally meeting mine and saw her eyes wide with fear. 'I went to the doctors yesterday because I hadn't been feeling well and I've been feeling tired an weak-' Tears began falling from her cheeks as she fell into me her head resting against my chest as she cried and sobbed against my shirt. My hand stroking her bare back as I kissed her hair until she looked back up at me, her eyes shining from the remaining tears that were forming in her eyes.

'They-' She hiccupped, holding a hand to her mouth, 'They think I might have leukemia.'

'What?' But all she could do was nod as more tears swelled against her face.

'Shhh baby.' I whispered rocking her back and forth in my lap. She looked back up at me with small, sad eyes. 'If their right then we will get through this together.' I pulled up our linked hands to prove a point, smiling down at her.

'Y...you'd still stay with me even though I'm sick?'

I placed my hand under her chin, pulling her head up to meet mine as I leant forward and kissed her. Our lips smoothly met in an intentional promise just between the two of us.

'I lost you once, Iz. I'm never doing it again. I'll be with you until the end.'

**CLARY POV:**

'Sebastian, Is this really necessary?' He looked up at me and smiled.

'Of course it is Clare, you did promise.' I nodded my head, understanding that there wasn't much to do about the situation although a party, really? But Sebastian always got what he wanted and if he wanted an announcement party then I'll be darned he'll have an announcement party.

'Now before we go, 'He said pulling my face to look at him, gripping against my neck so my eyes without a choice met his as he glowered down at me. 'Are you sure you don't remember _his _name?' Obviously referring to _his _as the baby's real birth father. Of course you do it's Jace, the man you're undoubtfully still in love with.

'No, I'm 100% certain I cannot remember anything about him.' I lied but Sebastian still remained awfully suspicious.

'Not even a brief description?'

'Um…yes! I remember he was a brunette…' I hated lying, it just brought out more hurt and stories that I didn't or anyone else didn't need to complicate their lives but unfortunately my choices were one sided; either Jace, Dad and my brother go to jail and all of us live a life of hell or I stay with Sebastian and all remains fine and dandy for everyone else.

'Oh that only narrows it down to 60% off New York's male population!' Sebastian remarked sarcastically.

'Sorry that's all I can remember.' I shrugged. _Lies! Lies! Lies!_

'And are you sure they can't remember you either?'

'What do you mean?' I asked.

'I can't risk them telling.' Shit, one thing I didn't think of.

'I'm sure no one will find out and if anyone does tell sweetie, whose going to believe whoever the hell they are over us. The media will just believe it as a scam for money.' Sadly enough I was impressed with myself for the mini speech and that did not do anything for the guilt bubbling around in my chest.

'Hmm…you better be right.' Was all he said before marching off into the limo, I was close on his heels.

'In you go Miss.' One of the security officers said, grasping my hand and spinning me out of the limo and into the hallway.

'Thank you!' I called, adjusting my dress and swinging into the large hall in the building where bubbles of people such as friends, co workers of the company and especially the media surrounded me pounding on about what announcement this could possibly be.

'Miss Fray, there have been several rumors that you are calling off your wedding with Mr. Verlac!'

'Miss Fray, is it true that you are trying out for the star lead in Nicolas Spark's latest movie adapt?'

'Miss Fray!'

'Miss Fray!'

Hundreds pounding on question after question as I walked along passing them without a single glance. That was until I stopped still recognizing the voice singing up on the stage.

**AN: Song is 'Isn't she lovely' by Stevie Wonder 3**

'Isn't she lovely

Isn't she wonderfull

Isn't she precious

Less than one minute old

I never thought through love we'd be

Making one as lovely as she

But isn't she lovely made from love

Isn't she pretty

Truly the angel's best

Boy, I'm so happy

We have been heaven blessed

I can't believe what God has done

through us he's given life to one

But isn't she lovely made from love

Isn't she lovely

Life and love are the same

Life is Aisha

The meaning of her name

Londie, it could have not been done

Without you who conceived the one

That's so very lovely made from love'

Something about the lyrics of the song, that and Jace's deliberate avoidance of eye contact made it obvious he knew more then he was letting on. The scary part was wondering but how much?

Before I thought about it I sprinted through the masses of people who still continued to blabber away random questions as I ran past them and to the back of the stage where I found Jace. Sitting down on a bench with his guitar in his lap and staring at the blank wall in front of him.

'What are you doing here?' I asked, surprised to see his back hunch up as he continued to look at the wall.

'Got a job. Need the money.'

'Are you going to talk to me?' I asked. Staring at him as he turned around. An unknown look I'd never seen before planted on his face.

'Thought you requested not to talk to you?' Jace growled. Turning away from me again as I walked back two steps feeling like he'd just punched me in the face.

'So, I'm guessing you know.' I said but he didn't answer but instead asked 'Is it mine?'

I stood there for a few seconds, wondering what to say but my mind turned to a complete blank.

'N…no,' I whispered, unable to comprehend what I was saying. 'It's Sebastian's.' He grimaced.

'I thought you said you weren't sleeping with him?' I could feel tears form in my eyes and even though I was unable to see his face I could imagine the hurt plastered on there.

'I…I guess I lied.'

He suddenly turned to look t me. His eyes meeting mine but remained emotionless and cold.

'So the whole time we were together you were carrying his damn spawn!'

'Jace-' But before I could finish he threw something that bounced against the ground and landed before me. 'What?' I said picking it up and twirling it around in my hand.

'Bought it for you the day you broke up with me. I was going to use it as a promise that no matter what we were going to get out of this together but do you know what it's just a piece of trash to me now!' And with that he stormed off without a second glance leaving me with the object-clutched in my hand.

I opened my hand up, my arm shaking ever so slightly. The piece of gold glistening from the light of the sun reflecting in the room and unintentionally I slid it on my finger.

Jace's ring. His promise to me.

And it felt so right.

**AN: I've decided this is a good place to stop the chapter and I apologize as it is shorter then usual but quite a shock hey and still no progress on Clary and Jace :'(. And I know at you guys are thinking….Izzy? But I've read so much fanfiction and I just think Izzy deserves a big part once in a while instead of being Clary's shopaholic best friend but someone who has their own little story- not saying that she definitely had leukemia. I'm actually interested to kno if you guys think I should go ahead with the idea or not? Up to you! And please review and tell me what you think of Jace's reaction. I've realized I really haven't shown much of a strong Jace so I decided to kind of show his strong side with his reaction where he just remained emotionless and angry. But please review and tell me what you think and I know I know- Clary is one stupid stupid girl!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys so its been a heck of a long time and I have had absolutely no excuse except a heck of a long writers block…you've probably even forgot what my stories about because I'm so behind so recap time. Clary is engaged to multi millionaire Sebastian Verlac but not every things as it seems int he press for their budding romance especially adding a certain Jace Wayland to the equation. Clary admitted to Jace as they furthered their relationship after meeting in a club that Sebastian constantly abuses her and won't let her leave by threatening the destruction of her family. It was lately revealed Clary is pregnant and due to not sleeping with Seb in over six months admitted she had slept with someone else. Clary stupidly let her love for Jace consume her and self-lessly let him go, lying to him that the baby was indeed Sebastian's and that he meant nothing to her. Oh no no :'( alongside that Izzy who recently found her lost high school love Simon again has found out she could possibly have leukemia- it seems every things currently a disaster in the MI world-! Hope you enjoy this chapter. OH AND SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT AT BOTTOM EVERYONE :D!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunatley don't own the Mortal Instruments :'(**

**Jace: Hahahaha You don't own me you sucker. No one owns me!**

**ME: Actually Cassandra Clare does...**

**Jace: Shit...**

**Simon's POV:**

***Simon's dream***

Where am I? I looked around peering at the cosy neighbourhood street I found myself in. A crowd of children were playing in the park at the end of the street while their parents sat around chatting about who knows what. I shook my head about to walk away when I heard a little girls voice call behind me.

**'Daddy! Daddy!' **A young girl of barely three giggled as she hobbled over to me with a big goofy one toothed grin on her childish face. I had to look twice as I recognised the girl from Isabelle's childhood photos only this girl had dark green eyes instead of the familiar dark brown ones belonging to Izzy. The familiarities remained outstanding though from the dark slick of hair sprouting out of the top of her head dazzled up with a purple glittered headband and matching handbag carried around her frail shoulder.

'Did..did you just call me your Daddy?' I asked looking round in confusement. Where the heck was Isabelle when you needed her? 'I think you have me mistaken for someone else…little girl.' I said pulling my hand away from her.

'Haha your funny Daddy.' She giggled swishing around her handbag and then it clicked. Daddy…Mini Isabelle….She was mine?! I smiled down at her tiny little body as she named up at me wrapping her arms around my leg. I slowly picked her up as she lifted up her arms and kissed her forehead in pure delight at her beautiful rosy cheeks.

'Ewwy,' she giggled wiping the place I had kissed and wrapping her arms around my neck. Her face was turned the other way to me and I looked over to see her watching another family as a girl about her age ran over to her parents; both of her parents- mother and father.

'Daddy?' The girl said to me looking up with her big familiar brown eyes still clutching onto my neck. 'Why don't I have a Mummy?' And that's when everything went crash in down. I let the girl down on the floor running to every corner of the street looking for her. I noticed walls growing around me closing me in and the last thing I saw or hear before I was locked away was the little girl- our daughter with tears welled into our eyes pointing at me. 'My Mummy's dead because of you!' Then I was trapped rippled with fear as I screamed her name again and again and again.

'Isabelle? Isabelle!' I screamed listening in when I heard her voice reaching out to me in the distance. 'Simon? Simon? Wake up!' Then I felt my eyes blink awake.

***End dream***

'Simon wake up!'

'Waaah-what?' I groaned slowly blinking my eyes open to see Isabelle huffing over me with he hands on my hips. 'What time is it?' I asked squinting at the alarm clock beside my bed. There were four digits blinking at me telling me it was only five am. I looked back at Izzy who had her back turned away from me with her shoulders tensed.

'Why the hell Izz did you wake me up at 5 am?' I moaned shutting my eyes and letting my head fall back on the pillow. I opened them back up to look at her but she remained just sitting on the edge of the bed staring out into space.

'I'm scared, about finding out. Only a few hours….what if its bad? Oh my God.' she whispered to the wall and I felt my heart lurch at how small and vunerable she looked in that moment, reminding me of how the baby- our daughter- had looked int he dream, so much alike. Her small dark tuff of hair that looked just like Isabelle's baby photos and the actions. Just so familiar.

'I know baby.' I said reaching over to her and pulling her petite body against mine gently kissing her shoulder blade.

'You were talking in your sleep, you know.' She said, tilting her head up to meet my eyes. 'You were talking about a baby and then you were screaming my name. Do you remember what your dream was about?' Of course I do, I wanted to say but today was scary enough without dropping that bombshell of her so I shook my head and shrugged blatantly dropping the subject. The dream still terrified me though and it wasn't the first time I had it. Ever since Isabelle told me almost a week ago that she could possibly have leukaemia it had been appearing to me every night. Haunting me and my want to start a family with the woman beside me. It seemed so unfair that I could still lose her after just getting her back. I was to stubborn to admit it but I regret the decision toe svn consider leaving her all those years ago. We could be married with kids already starting our lives if it wasn't for my own tactless stupidity.

'Maybe we should get married.' I blurted and then immediately flushed with embarrassment for saying such a thing but Isabelle just stared at me not even blinking as if she was thinking something through.

'You really want to marry me. Even…'She stopped and let out a whimper, 'Even if I was sick?' I grabbed her hand and brought it to my lips brushing each one of her fingers in the process.

'We are going to get through this and I love you Isabelle. I want to prove to you, to our friends, to our families and even God that I love you,' I said and with that she brought her shaken hands up to my face and kissed me.

'Okay…fiancee,' she grinned and with a daring look at the calendar stating her leukemia appointment she trailed out of bed shaking her hips at me as she hopped into the bathroom suddenly full of confidence.

'Damn that girl will be the death of me.' I chuckled

**JACE'S POV:**

'Give a round of applause for Jace 'The Jackle' Wayland!' Th commentator roared and the crowd burst into a matter of screams and applause. Girls flung their shirts off shoving their boobs against the ring as Jace walked in as confident as ever smirking and giving a wink at the woman piling up screaming his name. ' And now let me introduce 'Roary 'The Roaring' Rodster!' The crowd screamed again a battle of half the crowd chanting each of the two names. Jace had to laugh as his was obviously louder and more common then Roary's not that the ego boost was needed. Jace knew perfectly well he was good but being told it didn't go unadmired, not at all. The whistle was blown and in matters of millisecond Jace was charging at the other guy pushing him down onto the floor which he fell back on laying face down in defeat. As the victory was made clear the crowd roared his name throwing money at his face.

'Hey handsome.' The girl cooed as he winked at them when they shimmied past pointing at the closet trying to look seductive. He was more then willing to join them when a familiar outcasts to the venue walked towards him wearing a shining solver suit that looked like it cost more then Jace could ever earn. 'Maybe later.' He mouthed the girls ignoring their puppy faced glances as he walked to meet Valentine. Pathetic he couldn't help but think but it was known anything with a vagina and boobs in a 30 mile radius Jace Wayland would do and he hadn't met a single one of them that hadn't said no. He had the rep from his old high school days and it wasn't like he was committed to someone else…anymore.

'Sweet moves kid. You were on fire tonight.' Valentine said sliding his card in his hand as he slipped out of the ring. 'That offer still stands. I could make you a millionaire, you know.' Jace nodded staring down at the phone number. 'I could do it, 'he thought. 'Escape from New York and fight for money. I had the skills and there wasn't exactly anything holding me back anyway. Except….' He shook his head getting rid of any thought of Clarissa Morgernstan. 'No Wayland, you have to get over her. She doesn't want you. She's everywhere clouding your mind. You need to get out!' It was true as much as he wanted to forget Clary but she was everywhere, on every poster in Manhattan, every magazine announcing her pregnancy and starting a family with the son of a bitch who was Sebastian Verlac. Only Jace honestly knew the truth and now he felt he was bullshitted. He thought he knew everything he needed to know about Clary only to find she was pregnant with Sebastian's baby which makes him think, was the rest a sham too? Had all so innocent Clary been using Jace all this time? This is why Jace needed to get the fuck out of New York. It was driving him crazy. Every minute of every day he was pained and plagued my thoughts of her and he didn't know hoe much longer he could hold on without punching the living daylights out of everyone including himself. Saying he was in a state of depression was an understatement. He tried going back to his old ways with the random hook ups and drowning his sorrows in gallons of tequila but the pain didn't seem to leave him alone even when drunk or a high as the empire state building. Jace's arms wet now scarred, bruised and battered from the amounts of self harm he had inflicted on himself and it wouldn't be much longer until he killed himself. The sad thing was it didn't even scare him. That's what made him knew that he had an opportunity here to leave everything behind and he might just take it.

'I'll think about it.' Jace said to the man shaking his hand before leaving the fighting ring. He was won the fight in the matter of five seconds and if that wasn't an accomplishment what was? He started to suspect his manager was tracking down petite nerds and putting them in body suits to make them look like they were sticks with their ribs falling out of their sides. It all just seemed to easy but with getting five grand every fight who was Jace to complain? This was his lit enow he had closed the shop after he found he didn't have the inspiration were music anymore and after getting into a bar fight and taking ten guys down with his bare hands Dave Louviji was all too keen to get him in the fighting ring to make some cash and so far Jace had not let him down. And now here was a millionaire who owned one of the biggest fighting and gambling league in Las Vegas. Valentine was promising everything Jace wanted so why did it feel so wrong? Unfortunatley the answer was obvious but why was this red head just so hard to let go? Jace used to be the biggest player not daring to fall in love or caring if his little sex toys dumped his ass or if he dumped their. Yet, Clary had made him lose who he was and become a sensitive guy head over heels in love with her and he couldn't get her out of his head even when she had pissed him so damn much. If he was leaving he knew he had to see her even if it was from a distance he needed to see her actual face, see how she was doing. See that she was actually happy and that would be all the assurance he would need to get up and pack him stuff and get the hell out of New York- for good and escape Clary- for good.

**AN: I know Jace is thinking of leaving but please please don't hate me and if you have any ideas for the story I'm always open to listen to them :)**

**IZZY'S POV:**

'Breathe Izzy, you're going to be fine. I promise.' Simon said grasping gym hand and kneeling down in front of me. We were both sitting in the waiting room of the hospital and even thought I was perfecto confident this morning after throwing up blood just after the confidence immediately deteriated. I was sick and I knew it. We both did only Simon wasn't so willing to admit it. Even though I knew having it confirmed would just be ten times scarier. Having all the hope lost and after hearing Simon's dream from last night. He didn't tell me about it bury it didn't take a genius to figure pout why he was screaming out about a baby not having its mother. He was talking about our child, in the future and me not being there to raise it. Hearing his dream as much as it freaked me out gave me a slight bit of inspiration. Inspiration to get better so I can grow a family with Simon and be there to watch our children grow up with him. The pleasure elf knowing and seeing what I have created, the life I have given with my husband. I want that not just for me but for Simon and I was determined no matter what I will take any medication, drugs or chemotherapy to help get better so I can give that to him. I was going to be there for our wedding that he had promised me only a few hours ago and I was going to stand up on that aisle and give myself to him and hope it lasts longer then just that moment. I will fight the cancer and I will live for Simon and my family.

'Ms. Lightwood?' One of the nurses called glancing over at me. I felt Simon garb my hand in a reassuring squeeze and with a deep breath and a long glee of hope I was ready. I knew I had to be. I was a strong woman and I was going to get through it and with a glance at Simon I knew we were going to get through it.

'Ahh come in Ms. Lightwood,' The doctor said before glancing at Simon in questioning look. 'And you are?'

'Simon!' Simon rushed, extending his hand. 'Simon Lewis, Isabelle's fiancé.' I couldn't help but feel a bursts of bubbles as I heard him introduce himself as my fiancé. I had no idea anyone could be as in love as I was with Simon in that precise moment as corny as it sounds.

'Alright then take a seat the both of you. I'm Dr. Longborough.' He said nodding to the two chairs behind him before we sat down.

'So Ms. Lightwood your tests are few. Would you like Mr. Lewis here whilst you hear the results?' Simon looked to me quickly and I eagerly nodded tightening my hand around his.

'Simon and I are going through this together every step of the way.' Simon smiled at me patting my leg gently.

'Well Ms. Lightwood unfortunately ti does seem you have leukaemia,' I looked down feeling tears well in my eyes. I couldn't bare look at Simon but from his strong grip on my hand I knew he wasn't taking the news lightly either. 'But I do have some good news for you.' I looked up gesturing her to continue. 'Your one of the lucky cases where the signs are showing early on allowing us to commence treatment straight away. There is hope that as soon as we start chemo therapy if you are willing to we can kill the cancerous cells rather quickly and if your lucky for good. It will take a lot of recover though so we recommend you take a few months off of any working commitments you may have.'

'But of course.' I said smiling giving a thankful pray to god. Thanking him for giving me a chance.

'How soon can we start the chemo?' Simon questioned. As serious as he was I could see he was happy from the sudden glint in his eye.

'We can start on Tuesday if that's okay for Ms. Lightwood but only if she's sure.'Longbrough said looking at me intently.

'Yes! I already decided I want to fight the cancer.' I looked over to Simon wrapping my arms around his waist and meeting his eyes. 'I want to fight for us. For us and our future.'

**JACE' S POV:**

Jace stood before Clary's all so familiar apartment. It had been two months since he has last been there. The day she had been sick and he had gone to check on her only to be dumped a few days later. He could see her silhouette in the window and instantly knew it was hers even without a close up view. He had to mentally slap himself for becoming so stalkerish in the situation. He was about to turn around and leave regretting coming her in the first place when a voice called down at him. 'Jace?'

He turned around looking up at the balcony where Clary stood her infamous green eye looking down at him. He could feel his heart breaking all over again and he hated her for making him feel like this.

'I came to say goodbye.' He croaked looking downwards.

'Where are you going?' she asked and without a skip of a heart beat she ran through the doors of the balcony and down the stairs to stand in front of him. 'Where are you going?' she repeated. She was so close and he couldn't help but take in and recognise how utterly beautiful she was.

'I'm going to Las vegas. For good.' He added with a second thought. She let out a small gasp flinging her hand to her mouth and he saw it. His ring perfectly fit on her finger. 'You have my ring?' Jace asked pulling her hand towards him to take a look. It was in pristine condition but it was obvious she had been wearing ti for a while.

'Thats not important.' She said snatching her hand back, her face flushing from embarrassment. 'Why are you going to Las Vegas?'

Jace couldn't tare his eyes away from the ring. Why was she still wearing it? How did Sebastian not suspect? Clary repeated the question louder and he looked up startled. 'I quit the music business.' I admitted turning around from her. 'I started working and earning cash in a fighting club. It has pretty good money.'

'A fighting club?' She asked shocked. He forgot that she had never seen that side to him other then the first time they had introduced himself when he was only determined to get in her pants at a club.

'Yeah, and this guy saw that I was good and told me he owned one of the most elite fighting clubs in Vegas and offered me a job. To get away.' He said meeting her eyes. Clary wasn't paying attention to the last bit though.

'Who is the guy?' She demanded. I tilted my head eyeing her.

'What's it to ya?'

'Who is the guy Jace?' She repeated her eyes almost blazing.

'His names Valentine.' And then I realised but it didn't make any sense. 'Valentine Morgenstan….'

**AN: Morgenstan? As in related to Clarissa Morganstan? I'm pretty sure some of you might of realised earlier but I thought that was a good cliffy. So do you think Jace should leave? Do you think he should stay? What did you think of poor Izzy and Simon we just have to go with the hope they are so determined on and poor Clary is just mixed up in all this :(. Looks like the MI world is getting very complicated but whats a story without complication, huh? Now I have an announcement for you all. I'M GIVING U A SAY FOR THE BABY NAMES! so in your review I want some ideas and you'll get a full copyright shout out if you win and a big thank you dedication in this story as well as you know the babies name being the one you chose…haha. So Review and give me your ideas. Did you hate it did you love it? Do u want to kille me for such a late update? REVIEW! I love you guys. Let's get this story to 55 reviews :) Chow xox**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry about the delay. I was ready to release this chapter earlier on but I was waiting for my new Microsoft office software for my new computer and had a brief blank of writers block for Clary's point of view. And then- I know like third excuse- my internets been down for the last week: Stupid Telstra. It's back up now though and I will try and update more frequently, I promise. I feel so bad about taking almost 5 months to update between chapter 7 and 8. So I'm trying to make it up to you guys for sticking with me through such long taunting delays. Thank you so much for the reviews on chapter 8, I got three reviews in the matter of minutes with uploading it, I was so impressed that I still have so many people following and enjoying my story you guys seriously are my inspiration for writing and the reviews mean so much to me. I love you all. **

**PS: I do not own mortal instruments Cassandra Clare does I just own the plot :D.**

**CLARY'S POV:**

'Valentine Morgenstan.' Clary flinched as the familiar name strummed through her ears. Shaking her head in complete disbelief over the situation. She looked up at Jace through the mere figure of her eyelashes. 'So the name does sound familiar to you.'

'You know very well from every single article on me that that name means nothing to me.'

'Actually not to kill your ego boost sweetheart' He said in a sarcastic grunt with a cocky smile playing on his lips. 'But I haven't read every single 'article' on you and how would I know it wasn't utter bullshit the stuff the guy did to you. I told you a heck about me but funnily enough your personal life remained as much as a secret to me as it was to the rest of the public.'

'Oh yeah because I didn't tell you enough secrets!' She screeched mortified. Jace seemed to of recalled what he had said, gulping back the remains of his sentence he looked her in the eye.

'I'm sorry that was a low blow.' That didn't stop it from hurting.

'Whatever.' Clary fumed crossing her arms across her chest.

'I have to go.' He wasn't just talking about leaving her tonight or going back to his apartment and she knew she had to stop him.

'Jace I swear to you he's dangerous. You need to stay away from him.' She said reaching out to him with my fingers. He took a step back holding his hands up in front of him. It hurt but she let her fingers drop back to her side.

'Just…Just don't touch me, Clary.' Hurt, she turned my head away from his knowing look. Unfortunately, this is what she had convinced both him that she wanted. Him to stay away and forget she meant a thing to him. Her wish had been granted.

'Stay away from him Jace!' She cried one last time. She needed him to trust her on this even though the trust between the two of them had been so severly broken.

'What? Because I might waste my time.' He let out a forced chuckle. 'Not to sound like a jerk or anything _Clarissa' _His face scrunched up looking straight at her as he said her full name like it was poison_,_ 'but I already did that with you.' Ouch! Clary felt the tears ache from behind her eyes but her famous stubbornness denied a single one to fall. I clenched my teeth completely taken aback by the comment. A sudden bubble of anger stirred in my chest.

'Oh please!' I snared; unable to hold myself back. '_You _were the waste of time, you dickhead. Enjoy Bastard-ville!' And with the last bit of stubborn pride she had left she walked far away from him without a second glance back. The single biggest regret of her life.

**Izzy's POV:**

'Clary, get your ass here now!' Izzy screamed into the phone. There were about a billion wedding planner magazines spread across the table and she didn't even know where to start. She needed something to preoccupy her mind; Simon, her boyfriend was treating her right she might break into a billion pieces any second. She was so extremely thankful that the chemo was to start tomorrow and hopefully fix everything and allow her and Simon to get back on track for starting their lives together. She knew how much he craved starting a family. It had been his dream even when they were together in High School and Izzy hated knowing she was getting in the way of that. In man ways she had tried to convince herself to let him go but the memories of their last break up and the familiar feeling of dread kept stopping her from following through.

When Simon had proposed and Isabelle finally said yes she couldn't believe how happy she had made him. Even though she couldn't promise to be there walking down the aisle the thought of possibly having the chance made him so undoubtfully giddy with happiness and that was all she wished for him.

Izzy couldn't help but envy her best friend, Clary sometimes. Clary was the female idol of New York City. Everyone loved her to pieces and with a baby on the way it seemed every single festival, party or even baby shower was dedicated to the small red head. Even now skipping through one of her magazines and seeing yet another news story about her pregnancy and her amazing romance with millionaire Sebastian Verlac. They had been the 'it' couple since early high school years and even now they appeared to be going strong. Was it wrong of Isabelle to be a tad jealous of her best friend? She couldn't help but find it unfair that Clary got the star life and Izzy…well Izzy got leukaemia and the only one who knew was Simon. She was too scared that if anyone else knew her life would change for the worse. Right now Izzy had her dream career, a wedding to plan and a hew campaign proposal coming up. If news got out of her sickness the sympathy vote would strike in and she'd be laid off from all work.

'Simon!' She called up the stairs. 'Simon, are you up there?' she asked.

'Izzy come look at this!' He called down.

As she walked up the stairs into the upstairs lounge the first thing she noticed was Simon standing in front of the TV completely absorbed into it and then the familiar picture of Clary blazing on it.

'Clarissa Morganstan was caught with another man who wasn't her fiancé, billionaire and businessman of corporate industry 'Verlac Industries' Sebastian Verlac. Reports state that this isn't the first time she has met with the mysterious man and has been keeping contact in the last few months. The identity of the man remains unknown but the question everyone is asking is who has destroyed New York's power couple and how long has this been going on?' Izzy rushed to her phone in the matter of seconds to call Clary back.

'Clary?'

'Izzy?' She asked. 'What are-'

'Just..just turn on your TV. Channel 43.' She said. Staring at the news report as it continued to blare away. 'Clary you there?' She asked the silence.

'Shit!'

'Clary?'

'Yeah…yeah I'm here.' Izzy looked up to see Simon still fixated on the TV as she rushed off into the nearest room and closed the door behind her.

'What the fuck have you gotten yourself into!?' Izzy screeched. Gobsmacked at even the thought…well she couldn't even think.

'Jace,' Clary breathed.

'Jace?' Izabellle went silent, thoughts flooding her mind. It couldn't be… She shook her head. 'Whose Jace?'

'A guy…'

'No shit!'

'Izzy..'

'What does he look like?' She demanded.

'Why do you want to know what he looks like?' Clary asked.

'Just tell me!' Izzy shouted.

'He's blonde and he has the most unusual eyes.'

'Look Izzy it just happened. But I swear to you I broke it off!' She cried.

'So your no longer seeing him?'

'No,' she breathed. 'We're over.'

'The baby?' Izzy closed her eyes. Dear lord praying that she wouldn't hear what se thought she was going to hear.

'Look Izzy things have been rough with Sebastian and me-'

'The baby!?' Izzy demanded. She wasn't looking for lousy excuses.

'It's not Sebastian's.' Oh my god. Izzy let out a whimper as she closed her eyes. She couldn't control the sudden anger fuming through her at the actions of her once dear friend. The sweet Clarissa Fray from high school was gone. She had betrayed whatever there was left of her when she had betrayed Senastian and in the likelihood betrayed Isabelle as well. Izzy had never felt so alone in her life realizing that other then Simon she had no one to trust. No girl friends to tell secrets to or gossip about Mrs. Flounders latest gold digging attempt. The terrible revelation was that she couldn't trust Clarissa Fray when she needed someone more then ever.

'What colour were his eyes?' She needed to know.

'Gold.'

'Why did you do it?' She whispered into the phone but Clary had already hung up and she was left with herself to solve the puzzle that had unknowingly been tearing them all apart.

**CLARY'S POV:**

Clary felt ashamed. Clary had never felt ashamed of being with Jace before but right now confessing cheating to her best friend she did. Her chest was burning from the amount of guilt consuming her even though she knew it was with good intentions the revelation of her secret made her feel dirty in a way that a shower couldn't resolve.

She still hadn't gotten over that last confrontation with Jace. How he had looked at her in such way that she knew there was no way he could still possibly love her. She now had as much meaning to him as those whores he'd hooked up with in closets at the local city clubs. She was nothing, which is what she had exactly told him he was to her. Lies. She still loved him with every beat of her heart. Every word she had whispered to herself telling her to let him go was eagerly denied by a second voice screaming that it was impossible. She knew it was impossible. Jace was the impossible.

Clary had unwillingly hung up on Isabelle fearing for the rest she was to say. She knew her friend was angry. It was obvious from the way she had sounded on the phone, like she'd just realized she really didn't know the girl she was speaking to at all. She had suddenly become a stranger and it hurt Clary that she had screwed up everything in the matter of 5 hours. She'd screwed up any last chances with Jace, she'd let the press uncover that she had a secret underneath her relationship with Sebastian and she had lost her best friend. The only person who could make her smile or laugh in the matter of second from remarking on the latest vogue magazine she had delivered monthly to her doorstep.

'Clary!'

Clary turned around to see Sebastian storming in. His face venomous and his hand outstretched with a phone held between two fingers. It only took one single glance to see that a similar article to the one Isabelle just showed her on the television was on the screen of his IPhone.

'I'll make it go away.' She whispered holding her nose between her fingers in a manner of stress overflowing her poor head.

'Are you still seeing him!?' He demanded pulling her wrist towards him so her frail body was strained below his much larger one destroying any attempt to escape his grip.

'No.' She said honestly looking him straight in the eye. 'I'm not.' She added meeting his hard gaze.

'You will call and set up an interview with Star TV and set this straight by tomorrow morning.' He commanded before letting her go and rushing out of the room without a second glance. Clary continued to look at the spot he had been completely confused and slowly touching herself to make sure she was still in one piece. The question was why? Usually Sebastian would of gripped her hair and slammed her against the kitchen counter but the worst harm he had brought upon her was the fading red mark from where had had grabbed her wrist. Even with the familiar scent of alcohol on his breath he had let her go giving her one chance to make it all right and she certainly wasn't going to blow it.

**JACE POV:**

Knock. Knock. Knock. Jace groaned zipping up his last case before making his way to his apartment door. Who came around at this ungodly hour? His alarm clock flashed 2:53 am but Jace was still wide awake from the dangerous mix of caffeine and alcohol he had consumed into his oversized body.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

'Yes I'm coming!' He called to the front door running off to open it in a mad rush. Standing at the door was an unfamiliar woman rounding around his age.

'Can I help you?' He asked her.

'Maybe,' She smirked meeting his gaze. She was at least 5 ft 10, rounding near to his 6 ft but slightly smaller. Her body resembled that of a model. Tall, thin and nicely curved in essential areas. For some odd reason he found no sense of attraction to her what so ever which veered unusual for him. He was usually the style that had standards but those standards definitely allowed modeled beauties into his bed. They never left him complaining afterwards.

'I think you should probably let me in, Jace Wayland.' Jace raised an eyebrow at her. She obviously knew him but he couldn't remember a single resemblance to a woman like her. Jace looked her up and down, seeing nothing familiar to him what so ever. No matter the case he opened his door further to let her in. She slipped past him barely touching as she made her way inside his apartment.

'Can I help you?' He repeated.

'I know about your little affair.' She said playing with the clasp on his kitchen counter.

'And what affair might this be?' He asked not batting an eyelash. He was completely dumbstruck from this peculiar woman striding into his apartment at 3 am and calling out that she obviously knew something but Jace was rattling his brain to figure out what. From his own knowledge he knew that what things he had been involved in, many could be classified as 'affairs'. He was one that always found himself in trouble. He had just never been one to be caught before..

'Does the name Clarissa Fray sound familiar to you?' Jace stared at her for a long while his gaze darkening second by second. 'So it does.' She continued walking around his kitchen taking in every ounce of the small dated area.

This woman was starting to irk him. She didn't seem to realize that she was intruding. Instead she was flouncing around his apartment like she had all the time in the world. Only he didn't, in fact he had to catch a plane to Las Vegas in less then three hours and he was getting slightly tempted to just kick her out. She knew something though and as much as he felt the need to hurt Clary he had made a promise and he needed to do whatever they could to protect their secret. This woman wasn't going to get in the away of that.

'Why should I tell you anything? I don't even know you.' The woman smirked at him in a way he felt inclined to take a shower.

'Oh but Mr. Wayland we do know each other. I'm saddened you've forgotten me. I know you.' She crossed her arms in front of her chest meeting his eyes. 'And of your little relationship with the certain infamous redhead.'

'I'm not involved with her.' He said folding his own arms.

'But you were and I want to know why.' Her arms outstretched onto the counter pushing herself forward. She scared him and no one scared Jace other then… He shook his head clear of any thoughts.

'Why what?' He asked. What did this woman want?

'Why my best friend would risk everything she had with a great man for _you_.' She said pointedly. Best friend? Jace slowly pieced each puzzle piece and little bits of information together before looking up and meeting the womans gaze and the sudden familiar dark brown eyes. It couldn't be. The last time he had seen her she had been a small girl with pink tails for hair.

'You've changed a lot Izabelle.' He smirked taking her in again.

'Long time no see brother dear.' She said and it definitely had been.

**AN: I know that was slightly short. Like a thousand words shorter then what I usually write but I thought that was a good cliffy. So turns out Izzy knows Jace and she figured it was him from the gold eyes. Oh goody, more drama haha. Just to let you guys know I know this chapter is only 9 and I was only planning on making this story about ten chapters long but I've decided I'm going to have to make it a bit longer. I do need help with inspiration so please review and remember to give ideas for the story and baby names. **** Can't wait to see what you guys think. Hate it? Love it? Thought it could be improved? Review! Oh and if anyone wants to beta my story message me please. Thanks loads! Happy Reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys…kinda disappointed in the lack of reviews for the last chapter. Especially with 6 new followers since the upload of it. Just a reminder that I do really appreciate reviews. I am happy to announce I now have over 50 followers for the story and 2000 hits. Yaay. I will hope to update more often but I am now juggling another story at the same time that I'm bubbling with inspiration for. I'm very busy trying to find a beta at the moment plus I am going into my final years of school and majority know it is a stressful time. I do appreciate you staying with me though. But please remember to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **_**I won't be updating until I get to 73 reviews**_**…so lets make it happen.**

**RECAP: **Jace slowly pieced each puzzle piece and little bits of information together before looking up and meeting the woman's gaze and the sudden familiar dark brown eyes. It couldn't be. The last time he had seen her she had been a small girl with pink tails for hair.

'You've changed a lot Isabelle.' He smirked taking her in again.

'Long time no see brother dear.' She said and it definitely had been.

**AN: Before I start writing I want to apologise for the constant changing of third person to first. I'm to trying to figure out which writing style I prefer **

**CLARY'S POV:**

'God!' Clary groaned, turning her head over in her pillow. She wasn't getting any sleep, no matter how hard she tried.

'11:30' P.M continued to flash on the alarm clock next to Clary's bed and Clary couldn't help but wonder what Jace was doing. Was he really going to go through with the absurd offer her birth Father had appointed to him? She knew that he probably was. Jace just wanted to escape town. Escape anything to do with _her._

'Maybe I should go see him.' She found herself saying. Luckily, Sebastian was out of town on a business trip so there was no risk of him overhearing her delusional conversation with herself.

Sebastian had been acting weird just before he left, as if he was hiding something from her and she was all too curious to find out what. After constantly searching for over two hours throughout the house for anything to give her a clue she gave up and she knew a lot better then to ask. She had the scars to prove it, literally.

She walked into the bathroom of her en suite, facing the mirror. She looked like crap, and that was putting it nicely.

Since her conversation with Izzy and self-hatred over the whole situation she's kept herself wallowing in self pity in the company of her apartment. The constant news reports about her _'scandal' _, as the media put it, was on nearly every channel. At one point she was very close to breaking Sebastian's new TV by throwing the remote at it as another similar new story about her blared through it.

'Why can't everybody just leave me alone?' She had screamed, that was directed at the foetus growing inside of her as well.

She did feel sorry for their outburst that morning. She was more the n partly to blame and not just because she was a completely hormonal mess.

Her pregnancy was not giving her a smooth ride. Now she was coming up to the end of her first trimester and three months pregnant, she was still violently vomiting from 6 am through to 3 in the afternoon, sometimes with surprise attacks in the middle of the night and Sebastian wasn't particularly bothered with helping her with her cravings like she'd read husbands usually did. Not that Sebastian was in anyway similar. Since figuring it as a bastard that will just do good with his image he was far from interested in even picking a name.

Clary was on her own through it all, she had no family to contact since Sebastian had cut her off from them, Isabelle was only interested in shopping and with their recent fight she wasn't exactly comfortable in asking for her help and Jace was way, way out of the question.

It seemed pretty obvious that by staring at herself in the mirror for ages she wasn't going to get anywhere. She needed to get her lazy ass out of the door and create some kind of miracle to fix every single problem.

That might have been a bit far fetching is but she could try, couldn't she. Yes! She'd march right up to Jace's door. Scream at him for being at total egotistic idiot and then in some way get him to stay without causing any more trouble to the situation.

The plan didn't seem quite fall-proof but it was worth a shot and she couldn't bare to sit around and watch more of her devilish unfaithful ways. This was for her own well-being as well as Jace's.

She just prayed that none of the media was stalking her at this ungodly hour of the night.

**AN: Just a recap that in Chapter 5 it was revealed that Jace never met his parents and was adopted when he was 6 by Michael Wayland, who turned abusive towards him after becoming an alcoholic. Isabelle wasn't mentioned in his telling of the story to Clary, though I had planned this a long time before.**

**JACE'S POV:**

Isabelle sat across from me, her posture tight and uncomfortable. Mine undeniably reflected that. It wasn't everyday your long lost sister buzzed through the door after nearly ten long years. Isabelle wasn't my blood related Sister but we had both been adopted from the same foster home by Michael Wayland. We had never been that fussed with each other, especially after we reached the age of ten. It had only been when Wayland had started getting abusive to me that I even heard from her. She had always been the one to watch on the sideline and be there to comfort afterwards. I still remember this one time when Michael had brought a girl home, drunk off his ass, when I was thirteen and Isabelle, only eleven, had come into my room and curled into my chest on the bed with such matter of innocence.

_-Flashback-_

'Jace.' Izzy shook me awake, her hand reaching for his.

'Iz?' He asked, seeing her face stained from tears. 'What's wrong?' He asked but heard it not long after, the unmistakable groans and murmurs coming from the room next door.

'It's okay Iz.' He reassured her, pulling the quilt covers up so she could climb in with me.

'He's scaring me, Jace.' She whispered, cuddling into my side.

'I know.' He replied, pressing his lips to her forehead. 'We have each other though.'

'Forever?' She asked looking up, her eyes wide and so innocent.

'Forever.' He promised, wiping the remaining tears from her stained cheeks.

'What is he doing?' Izzy asked, both of them in silence, listening to the noises from the other room. She was too young to understand, well, understand completely. At the time he had known a lot more then a boy his age should but mostly from the situation he was in. He had to venture into adulthood quite early on to protect both himself and his little sister.

'Something he's not supposed to.' He had answered. The small girl knew better then to question, she knew Jace would tell her when the time came to it and now was not the time.

'I love you Jace.' She said to him, snuggling into his chest and closing her eyes. 'Forever.' She whispered before falling asleep.

'Forever.' He answered doing just the same.

_-End Flashback-_

'You can't keep ignoring my question.' Isabelle voiced.

'I know.' I took a deep breath, meeting her suddenly familiar dark brown eyes. 'I met her at this club-' I started. Just to be interrupted by an undeniable snort from her.

'That's a good start.' She cracked.

'Can I tell the story?' I asked her, shaking a hand through my hair.

She nodded. 'Sorry.'

'It was called Pandemonium.' I told her.

'Wait when was this?' She quizzed.

'I don't know, four months ago?' I shook my head. No, it couldn't of been that long. But thinking back to everything that had happened I nodded. 'Yeah, four months.'

'That's when I took her!' She exploded, her pulling her legs up to where she stood. 'The all ages club, right?' She asked. I nodded. 'Coincidences keep happening to us brother dear.' She smirked.

'Anyway…' I started again, she gave me an apologetic glance that I took as asking me to continue. 'I asked her to dance. Just like any other guy.'

'You were trying to get in her pants!' She accused.

I raised my hands up. 'No! Honestly I wasn't.' and then I remembered the start of our conversation. 'Okay, maybe at first, maybe. But that was the type of guy I was.'

'Was?'

I nodded. 'As corny as it sounds. After I met Clary I changed.'

I saw a small smile play at the edge of her mouth. 'So you guys danced?'

'Yeah,' I nodded. 'She was amazing. At the time I had no idea who she was but I felt this sort of electricity between us.'

'Jace, you sound like a Danielle Steel novel not a 24 yr old guys,' She snorted.

'Shut up!' I laughed.

'I missed you.' She whispered.

'I thought we were talking about Clary and I?' I smiled.

'We are.' She agreed. ' Just wanted you to know.'

'I missed you too little Sis.' I sniffed.

'On with Clary.' She smiled, tears dripping down her cheek.

'On to prove I'm not the home wrecker you accused me of being.' I joked but she didn't even try to deny it. 'Anyway, we danced, we talked- just like any to her couple and I gave her my number as soon as she decided to run off on me.' He looked to his Sister and realised that she needed to know, Clary would understand eventually.

'I thought it was odd. I called her beautiful and suddenly she has to leave. I didn't miss the hurried, scared look on her face and I knew something was up.'

'What are you talking about Jace?' She stared at me. This obviously wasn't sounding like the summer romance story she was expecting.

'Izzy, I'm going to tell you something and you need to promise me you won't tell anyone else and won't say anything until I've finished.'

'I promise.' She whispered without a blink.

'Sebastian and Clary aren't a fairy tale romance that they have everyone believing.' I took a deep breath. 'Sebastian hits her.' He looked up at Isabelle who remained frozen in the same place.

'W..What?' She managed.

'I think you heard me.'

'You…you're lying.' She accused. I walked over and stood in front of her.

'Do I look like I'm lying?'

She shook her head. Tears falling down her cheeks. 'Omg, I'm such a terrible best friend.' She cried, throwing herself into my arms, sobbing into my chest.

'They had us all fooled.' He whispered to her.

'How did you find out?' She asked.

'She used the number I gave her.' My voice croaked as I remember the night. 'She called for help.'

'Oh my god!' Izzy cried. Her tears drenching her shoulder.

Suddenly the door banged open. 'Jace- you can't- What the hell is going on?' Isabelle and I both looked towards the door to see an utterly shocked Clary. Her long curly red hair was in a matter of tangled, her coat ripped and drenched.

'C-Clary,' Izzy cried, holding a hand to her mouth.

It didn't take long for Clary to figure out. 'You told her?' The disappointment in her eyes killed.

'Clary, ' I said getting up and walking towards her. The last time I'd seen her I'd told her she was a waste of time. How wrong I had been. 'I'd like to introduce you to someone.' I said motioning to Izzy who walked up beside him.

'I know who she is!' Clary clashed.

'I don't think you do.' I said, taking hold of my Sisters hand.

'You…your dating?' She freaked. 'And you called me the cheater!' She flicked at Izzy.

'Clary we aren't dating.' Izzy said composing herself. 'And I'm so so sorry I said anything terrible to you about this whole situation.' She squeezed her best friend in a surprise hug, Clary still remaining utterly still.

'So you do know?' She asked, tears falling down her freckled cheeks. Izzy nodded taking a step back.

'Clary, this is Isabelle Marie. My Sister.'

'You! My! What?' She asked utterly baffled.

'Not blood related.' Isabelle added. 'But we were both adopted by Michael Wayland in the year 1995.' She gave my hand a small squeeze laughing. 'He's my adoptive brother.'

'I think I need to sit down.' She said, rushing over to the living room sofa.

'I came over to stop Jace leaving, not to find out all this.'

'Water?' Izzy offered.

'Oh so you know where he keep his water now too?' She asked frustrated,

'Um…from the tap?' Jace said, raising his eyebrow.

'Sorry,' Clary apologised. 'This is just a lot to process.'

'Tell me about it.' Izzy said, returning with a glass of water. 'Up until that conversation with you, I thought this idiot was dead.'

'Gese thanks Iz.' I said sarcastically.

'How long has it been since you last saw each other?' Clary asked, glancing back and forth between the two of us.

'Nearly ten years.' I answered.

'That's when I first met you, Iz.' Clary remembered.

'Yeah, I was adopted by the Lightwood's.' She smiled.

'You got adopted?' I asked her, surprised.

'Yeah, didn't you?' She asked, her smile faltering.

'In between foster homes for four years.' I shrugged.

Everyone decided to drop the subject then and there. There was enough tension in the room without it.

'Wait a sec,' Isabelle started, looking at me. 'Did Clary say you were leaving?'

I gulped. I'd completely forgotten myself. 'Looks like I've missed my flight.' I chuckled looking at my watch.

'Where were you going?' Izzy asked me but before I could answer Clary butted in.

'He was going to Valentine.' Clary glared.

'As in Morgenstan?' She asked, her eyes wide. Clary nodded, shooting me a pointed look. 'Jace you can't.' She freaked shaking her head, pleading.

'What's so bad about him?' I asked.

'He's a crook Jace. A man who owes a lot of money to a lot of people.'

'So? I owe some people some money.'

'Yeah,' Clary said. 'But are they willing to kill you for it?'

'You're serious?' I asked her.

'Deadly.'

'Okay,' I agreed, patting Iz's shoulder to reassure her. 'I won't go.'

'Good,' Clary smiled for the first time that night and I felt the sudden thrill to want to go up and hug her familiar body. I knew better though. 'Now we have something else to discuss.'

'Yeah,' Isabelle agreed, sitting by her best friend. 'I'm a million time sorry, Clary.' She apologised again bursting out in tears.

'It's okay Iz.' She promised pulling her in for a hug. 'Do you mind if I talk to Jace alone for a bit?' She asked her once she'd calmed down.

'Yeah.' She nodded before tuning towards me. 'Do you mind if I take a nap in your room?' She asked.

'Go for it.' I waved my hand towards the door in the left hand corner.

'Clary-'

'Jace-' We both started at the same time.

'Sorry.' I apologised.

'No I'm sorry.' She said laughing.

'You first,' I nodded for her to continue.

'I'm sorry for before.' She said, suddenly interested in her fingers.

'No as sorry as I am.' I admitted, sitting down next to her. The closeness of us both sent familiar sparks through my body that only Clary could create. 'You know I'd never regret any of it, right?' I asked her, meeting her delicate, little green eyes.

'Really?' She asked uncertain. I grabbed her shaking hand in both of mine, holding it until it went still.

'I promise.' She smiled, wiping away a tear that managed to drop from her eye, smearing a bit of mascara across her cheek. In a habit I licked my thumb gently rubbing off before realising what I was doing.

'Oh, sorry.' I apologised, moving back slightly.

She grabbed my hand. 'It's okay.' She whispered, resting her head in the crook of my neck as she sat down on my lap. The familiar position felt so comforting, like all these terrible weeks without her- I was finally home. I knew it wasn't permanent, just a spare of the moment thing, But it was nice, just holding her. Listening to her short breaths and her heart beat battle against my own. There was something about the whole situation that felt so fragile, yet so intimate.

It felt like ages just sitting there like that but in reality it was only a short few minutes before we were quickly interrupted by a familiar figure walking out of my bedroom.

Clary hopped of me, shooting me an apologetic look for the moment they just stared. The look was so final, saying 'I'm sorry, that won't happen again.' Even though I wished things were different, and it was undeniable that even with the past few weeks flooding into my head. I still loved her with every being of my soul.

'So…' Isabelle started. 'I couldn't sleep.' She laughed. 'Too much on my mind I guess.'

'Gosh I can't believe I'm going to be an Aunty.' She said as she squinted her eyes purposely over at Clary's barely visible baby bump that was gradually appearing.

'Iz, what's wrong with you?' Clary asked, concerned.

'Aunty Izzy!' She exclaimed giggling and then the whiff of alcohol came tumbling through the air. She must of found my stash of whiskey under the bed.

'She's drunk.' I reassured Clary, who had a hand poised on her left hip.

'God! Who knew?' Izzy giggled, poking her fingers at Clary and I. 'My best friend and my big brother having a baby together!' She giggled. 'I wonder which one of you the little monsters going to look like.' She slurred.

I chuckled before realising what she was saying. She wasn't serious was she? She was drunk, that was all. No way, the baby was mine. But the unmistakable flinch on Clary's face said it all.

'WHAT THE HELL!?' I exploded.

**AN: Ahhhhhhh Jace knows ooooooh :O! And Izzy has found out about Sebastian. Things are finally coming together. REVIEW! NEED 73 REVIEWS UNTIL I UPDATE NEXT! That's only 7 reviews! You guys can do it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Loves Not Suppose To Hurt: Chapter 11! Wahooo. I'm aiming to only right 5 more chapters or so to this story but depending on if I can fit it all in.**

**I'm so pleased with the response for the last chapter. This is another small chappy but I really wanted to update and I had a minor case of writers block so sorry if its totally like 'wat the heck is going on?'**

**LET'S SEE IF WE CAN GET TO 85 REVIEWS! :D I'D BE SO HAPPY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments or Jace**

**PS: Big thank you for the continual support for this story I'm so glad you guys r enjoying it.**

**Winterfromthestart: No she isn't haha but I needed some way for the truth to come out and Clary was being pretty stubborn as you mentioned.**

**Clary: Was not!**

**ME: Yes you really were!**

**Recap: **_'Gosh I can't believe I'm going to be an Aunty.' She said as she squinted her eyes purposely over at Clary's barely visible baby bump that was gradually appearing._

_'Iz, what's wrong with you?' Clary asked, concerned._

_'Aunty Izzy!' She exclaimed giggling and then the whiff of alcohol came tumbling through the air. She must have found my stash of whiskey under the bed._

_'She's drunk.' I reassured Clary, who had a hand poised on her left hip._

_'God! Who knew?' Izzy giggled, poking her fingers at Clary and I. 'My best friend and my big brother having a baby together!' She giggled. 'I wonder which one of you the little monsters going to look like.' She slurred._

_I chuckled before realising what she was saying. She wasn't serious was she? She was drunk, that was all. No way, the baby was mine. But the unmistakable flinch on Clary's face said it all._

_'WHAT THE HELL!?' I exploded._

**CLARY'S POV:**

Everything suddenly came crashing down as Jace exploded. Reality. Guilt, such an overwhelming sense of guilt as Clary's golden angel, someone she thought could never been torn down, suddenly looked so vulnerable.

'Oh shit!' A drunken Isabelle whispered, barely audible, placing a hand upon her mouth. Even drunk, she realized the sudden mess she had caused. Her eyes had grown wide, bubbled murmurs sounding from her throat as she looked back and forth between Jace an Clary feeling the exact tension in the air she could.

'I'm gonna…' Izzy didn't finish her sentence as she sped away into the bedroom to give them space, none of them acknowledged her exit.

'I'm the Father?' Jace roared. He stood up, his hand grazing his blonde hair as he stared at the distant wall unable to look at the redhead.

Clary's heart died in her chest as she nodded watching Jace intently. 'Yes, but-'

'No but's, Clary!' His eyes squinted as if he was in pain. 'You were going to take my child away from me!' He yelled, tears trailing down his eyes. In that moment I had never seen a man so wounded, so disappointed before.

Clary fell to her knees in defeat as sobs reached her chest. Jace had his back turned to her in probably what she was sure of as disgust. She couldn't blame him. She was disgusted with herself too but she knew there hadn't been another way.

'What was I supposed to do?' She whispered as she closed her eyes, unable to look at the man in front of her any longer. He looked so…wounded and it was something she couldn't bare, it was the one thing she had wanted to avoid the entire time. It was the whole reason they were in this mess in the first place.

'This whole situation is a big fuck up!' It was kind of unusual for Clary to cuss but in that moment she had no idea how to phrase it any differently and in that second the only person she hated more then Sebastian was herself.

'Your right it is! I should of never gotten involved in the start!' He screamed stretching his arms behind his back. His muscled flexed and Clary took the moment to look at him, really look at him. Although it hadn't been long since she last saw him his blonde tossed hair had grown longer and the stubble of his chin had grown slightly to longer prickles stretching all the way to the bottom of his adams apple. Although one could say he looked disheveled Clary had the sudden urge to pain him because he'd never looked so beautiful. He'd always been completely perfect and seeing the small imperfections just seemed to intensify his beauty. She really was in love with this man, if she didn't know it before she certainly did now.

'What?' He asked as she watched him.

Clary fell back down onto the sofa a complete mess and she could feel his gaze as she bent forward and screamed into her hands. How had this become so screwed up?

'What was I suppose to do?' She whispered.

'I don't know.' Jace said calmly, she opened opened eyes to see he was still staring at her with a look that she couldn't decipher. Usually she could easily read him and it scared her in this second that maybe she didn't completely know Jace Wayland like she thought.

'You shouldn't of lied to me.' He told her, grabbing her hand. She was surprised by the motion but gripped his hand, so big compared to her tiny one squished in his but she relished in his familiar warmth.

'I know,' She said. 'I wanted to tell you. More then you'll ever know.'

He reached forward cupping her cheek.

'Clary,' He whispered to her sitting down on the empty space on the couch. He looked like he wanted to say something but was struggling to find the right words yet he didn't lose his focus on her.

'What? You can scream at me. Shout at me. Tell me I'm the biggest bitch and you never want to see my bastard face again. Just say it.' She closed her eyes for impact but the words that came caught her completely off guard.

'I want to be here for you.'

'Why?' She gasped taken aback. 'After all I've done…?' She couldn't even finish what she was saying.

Jace stopped still, his face completely expressionless and I had no idea what to do.

He gave me a look. 'I think you know that answer.'

I shook my head but stopped still as I really looked at him, his expressionless face suddenly showing everything that he'd been hiding and it took everything not to leap into his arms.

'I still love you.' He whispered, wrapping his arms around my body to clarify what she already knew was the truth.

'I love you too.' she cried, her heart pounding in her chest, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing his lips into a kiss.

A hysterical Isabelle entered clinging another bottle of vodka in her hand singing 'Clary and Jace sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G' suddenly interrupted us.

'I'll put her to bed.' He chuckled pulling away to help Izzy in her drunken state. Clary had to note even when completely drunk of her ass with her face smudged with makeup Isabelle still remained to look like an Aphrodite reincarcination.

She closed her eyes while they were gone thinking of any possible way this could work. Every single situation she could think of brought on the possibility of Jace being hurt and after tonight she was never willing to risk it again, not even slightly.

'I'll take the risk.' Jace said from behind me, making me jump.

'How did you-'

'You talk out loud sometimes.' He smirked, settling himself next to her.

'Am I dreaming?' Clary asked and just before she went to pinch herself Jace grabbed her hand locking their fingers together.

'No. It's not.' He answered.

'But-'

'Do you think your imagination could really pull off someone as godly figured as me?' He grinned.

'As conceited as ever I see?' Clary smirked.

'Please if your as good looking as me you deserve to gloat about it. This bod is like a winning prize. It's priceless.'

'You're so cocky.' Clary giggled punching him lightly. Jace just smiled in return hugging her to his chest. She knew he'd missed the feel of her like she had him. It was reassuring.

'Do you think she'll remember anything in the morning?' She asked, pointing to his room.

'I'm not sure. It looks like she had a good go at my whiskey and vodka collection.' He shrugged. 'She'll have a heck of a hangover though.'

'I think we need to talk.' Clary told him. They knew there was an elephant in the room that still needed to be discussed. 'What are we going to do?'

'I don't know.' He shook his head. 'But I do know one thing,' he met her eyes completely serious. 'I'm not letting you do this on your own.'

She smiled thankfully and she couldn't help but notice his eyes drifting down to my lower stomach.

After a while his face lifted back up to meet my eyes.

'Jace, this is impossible.'

'Nothings impossible, Clary.'

'This is!' She argued.

He shook his head. 'We've both been through too much heartbreak. I'm not going to let you or the baby go. I don't care who Sebastian is.'

We sat in silence for a while, his hand gently playing with her fingers.

'Did you ever think about me?' I asked him. His eyes met mine in question. 'Before. When you thought it was Sebastian's?'

'All the time.' He admitted. 'You have no idea how many times I picked up the phone or walked past your apartment in an attempt to contact you but I was angry and confused.'

'I'm sorry.' She whispered, truly meaning it.

'Even after you dumped my ass,' He chuckled. 'I still couldn't go back to my old ways.'

'And what's that?'

'Drowning out my night with different woman and vodka shots.' He laughed though there was no humor in his tone. It was more spiteful and emotionless then anything.

Something in Clary's stomach churned. It wasn't unknown knowledge that Jace had been a player. The way they had met said it all but Clary still didn't like the thought of Jace being with anyone else. Jace must of noticed this because he kissed her knuckles making her turn to look at him.

'None of them are nearly as beautiful as you. They don't even compare.' He reassured.

'I'm sorry.' She repeated.

'I know. I know you did it to protect me.'

'I still stuffed this up and hurt you in my own stupid attempt to stop you getting hurt.' She let her face fall into her hands.

'Hey,' He whispered sliding few of her stray red locks out of her face.

'Clary, I admit you hurt me but it hurt more being away from you then knowing I was being lied too.'

She closed her eyes. Why was she so stupid?

'What happened to the ring?' He asked fumbling with his hands in his pockets. 'I had to ask.' He said meeting her eyes.

She stretched her hand down her top to the chain of her necklace flowing just above the tissue of her breasts to pull it out. The familiar ring glistened from the bottom of it.

'Can I see it?' He asked and she unclasped the necklace sliding the ring off and handing it to him.

'It's beautiful.' She told him eyeing the beautiful piece of jewellery between his fingers.

'It was the Herondale family ring.' Clary looked at him in question. 'My birth family. Not-' he choked and Clary grasped his knee knowing he meant to say 'not my adopted.' She could see the scars of his adoptive fathers doing slightly on his skin where his shirt didn't completely cover.

'Give me your hand.' He urged grabbing it and placing it on his lap.

'What are you doing?' She asked but was soon answered as he slid the ring onto her ring finger right on top of the engagement ring for Sebastian.

'It's a promise.' He smiled kissing it before placing her hand back on her own lap.

'Wait.' She held up her hand admiring it. 'Something's not right.'

'What?' He said pulling it back. 'Has a diamond fallen off?'

'No silly.' She said pulling it back and sliding both rings off the same time. Jace was watching her confused.

She met his eyes as she walked over to his kitchen bin and dropped the piece of metal Sebastian had given her into the bin and slid Jace's ring back onto her finger.

'Now it's much better.' She grinned admiring her handiwork.

'Won't Sebastian notice?' He asked.

She shook her head with a small smile. 'Sebastian doesn't know what colour my hair is. Let alone what the enagagement ring looks like. Doubt he gives a rats ass.'

He walked over to me gently picking her up and spinning her small frame around.

'You're amazing you know that.' He told her as he kissed her nose and placed her gently back on the floor.

'Me? A Father?' He grinned looking at Clary's lower stomach again.

She grabbed his hand, pulling it over to rest on the small spot around her belly button, where the barely visible baby bump was.

'I can't believe this is real.' He laughed. 'I'm going to be a Dad.' It took her breath away, how happy he looked just in that moment. His golden hair had fallen into his face as he stared in awe at the small baby bump.

'Hello baby.' He whispered to it as he leant down to face it more. 'I'm your Daddy.'

'I didn't really see you as the daddy type.' She joked stroking his hair as he talked to her stomach.

'I didn't get a good childhood.' He admitted even though she already knew the story. 'I won't let this baby suffer through what I did.'

She closed my eyes, feeling his hand stroke her abdomen.

'I don't know how but I will promise you that everything will be right by the time this baby is born.' He promised standing up and pulling her into an amorous hug.

She opened her eyes meeting his gaze. 'You know you can't promise that Jace.'

'I can because I'm going to make it happen.' His hand moved from her stomach and lifted her chin up so she could see his face clearly. 'I love you Clary and I love this baby and I won't let anything get in the way of that.' And in those few moments there she believed him or at least desperately wanted to.

**AN: LET'S SEE IF WE CAN GET over 85 REVIEWS! WOOOOH!**

**Okay so I cut this chapter because it was to long and I thought this whole scene deserved a chapter in its self because it was probably the biggest scene Jace and Clary have with each other but the rest of it will be added to the next chapter. S'later guys x Oh next chapter should be this weekend. **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I know it's been about two months or so since I updated but I'm in my last years of school and just gotten a new job on top of everything, that and buzz kill writers block getting me down. These next two chapters are going to be big, this ones mostly leading up to the next chapter but both are immensely important and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Also I'm sorry for confusion but I recently cut some of the last chapter because I re edited it and felt Clary and Jace should have the whole chapters to themselves so the first bit will be kind of familiar as it was the ending part of the last chapter but there is more in this chapter as well so please do read. X**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own the ingenious TMI :'(**

**SIMON'S POV:**

'C'mon! C'mon! Pick up! Pick up!'

'Hi, this is Isabelle-'

'Great Iz-'

'I can't come to the phone right now so leave a message after the beep.'

'Dammit!' Simon swore chucking the phone against the wall. Looking at the time it had been nearly twelve hours since she had told me she was popping out to visit Clary. Neither of them were answering their phone and he couldn't help but worry what was going on. After Isabelle's health scares he couldn't help but easily stress over the image of something terrible happening to her. She might be a big girl but she was _his _gitl.

'Clary!' Simon screamed as someone picked up on the other line.

'Simon?' She asked from across the phone line.

'Please tell me you know where Izzy is?' He asked desperately.

'Yeah, she's right here.' She answered.

I could feel my face flooding with relief. 'Thank god!' H breathed a sigh of relief. 'Is she okay?'

'Yeah….'

'You don't sound so sure.' He sighed. 'Do I need to come over there?'

'She just had a bit too much to drink at the club. It was my fault really.'

'Should I come pick her up?' He asked.

'No! No! No! Just let her sleep it off. I just managed to get her to doze off. I'll drive her home when she wakes up.'

'Okay.' He whispered though he wasn't convinced. It's not that he didn't trust Clary but he didn't trust himself to go through the next few hours wordlessly thinking of horrible things that could happen in that short time. He was paranoid to say the least. 'I've just been really worried about her.'

'You care about her.' Clary stated. It wasn't a question

'Of course I do. She's everything to me.' He said honestly. It kind of hurt when he found out Clary wasn't too happy about Isabelle and him seeing each other again. At one time Clary and him had been best friends. They'd been inseparable but Clary hadn't forgiven him for leaving Izzy and it seems even now she was struggling on the path to forgiveness.

'Sounds like you've grown up since high school, Si.' She smiled. He could hear it in her voice.

'I should certainly hope so.' He chuckled thinking back to his teenage ways. He'd been the class nerd who carried around a pet rat, his game controller and really bad flirting. He'd been completely caught off guard when Isabelle had asked him out.

_*flashback*_

'_Simon!' Someone called from behind him. It was a wonder he'd heard at all seeming his face was stuck face first in his Nintendo DS his mother bought him for Christmas. It had officially became his life as soon as he ripped the paper off._

'_Izzy?' He choked. Isabelle was the 'it girl' of the school. Tall, dark black hair and who didn't notice the boobs the girl was pulling off, she certainly didn't hide them and that was a fact._

'_Hey Si.' She smiled flicking her hair. Si? She was calling him by his nickname. He was discreetly punching himself to see if he'd fallen asleep in math class again. He hadn't. This was reality and he was shitting himself._

'_Hey Iz.' He swallowed. 'What's up?' He managed though he sounded like a cross between a chipmunk and a screeching cat._

'_Are you okay Simon?' She asked looking at him strangely. Just great, the most beautiful girl in school was talking to him and she thought there was something wrong with him. Just his friggin luck._

'_Yeah fine.' He answered and gave her a smile to reassure her that he was just fine._

'_Great.' She cheered and then grabbed his hand in hers. If he wasn't sweating before he certainly was now. 'Simon,' she started. Squeezing his hand. 'I've been meaning to tell you for a while but I was hoping you'd figure it out and ask me but I guess you haven't or…' She stopped herself shaking her head. 'Simon will you go out with me?' and like any normal guy he fainted right there and then._

_*End Flashback*_

'Simon? You there?'Simon then remembered he was still on the phone to Clary.

'Yeah I'm here.' He told her.

'So no longer into all those videogames.' She giggled.

'Hey! I never said that.' He grinned. It had been a while since Clary and him had been on good terms like this.

'I'll bring Izzy over later Simon.' She reassured before hanging up and he shook his head as he pocketed the phone back into the receiver.

'Mail.' He whispered as he went to check the post. There in writing was an envelope addressed to Izzy with a formal holiday stamp on the front.

'What the?' It was pretty surprising to get any post that wasn't hospital bills and he'd always been a curious devil.

'Should I?' He argued with myself peering down at the letter curiously. He carefully slid out the paper and looked down at the formally written letter.

_Dear Isabelle Lightwood,_

_We would like to apologise in our delay for response but we are extremely please to announce you have been accepted for the apprenticeship for three years, working and designing the costumes and outfits for our upcoming movies._

_Your resume and past experiences are exceptional and we can't wait to work with you and make some magic on the set using your own personal designs as well as your help on others. We know that you are going to do an exceptional job. We hope you accept the offer and we look forward to hearing from you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Arnold Vann_

_Head of V.P Movies Costume department._

'She's moving to L.A?'

**IZZY'S POV:**

'Clary I'm so so sorry!' She apologized for probably the billionth time that night.

'Izzy.' Clary said opening my door for me. 'It really wasn't your fault and I actually think it was time for the truth to come out.'

'Really?' Izzy questioned.

'Well…I would have probably preferred it not happening like that,' She admitted. 'But I guess when its time its time and I actually think this is probably for the best.'

'I'm like the worst best friend.'

She pulled Izzy into a hug, Clary's short frail form barely being able to reach over to hers causing her to bend down.

'No your not.' Clary smiled. 'I'm glad you know the truth.'

'I still don't understand why you didn't tell me?' She asked her.

'The same reason I lied to Jace and I'm stuck in this mess. I don't want you guys to get hurt.'

'We will sort this out and that bastard will go to jail.' Izzy promised her.

'How, Izzy?'

'We just need to catch him in the act.' She winked before strutting away from Clary and into her house where Simon was probably waiting for her to give a lecture on the dangers of binge drinking.

'Honey I'm home!' She called expecting to see him in his office piled up elbow high in paperwork but instead he was sat quietly at the kitchen table staring down at a piece of paper.

'What's up, Si?' She asked him walking over to give him his usual hello kiss. He spun around to see me but his surprised expression soon turned to that of disappointment.

Picking up the later he looked at me. 'Why didn't you tell me you were moving to L.A?'

'What?' She asked him ripping the paper out his hand.

Her eyes widened as she reread the letter on and on again.

'I never sent my resume to the costume designer in L.A. I looked at it but I never applied for it!' She exclaimed scrunching the letter in her hand and reading it in disbelieve once again. She'd be accepted? The whole reason she hadn't applied last year was because she knew there wasn't a change she'd get the job.

'Then what the hell is this Izzy?' He questioned.

'Someone must of applied for me.' She whispered, her eyes not straying from the paper.

'And who would do that?' He asked frustrated. She met at his gaze and saw that he was hurt and didn't quite believe her.

'I dunno.' She answered honestly meeting his eyes as he fell back onto his seat.

'Are you going to take it?' He asked with his hands in his face.

'It's a great opportunity.' She explained rushing over to him and grabbing his hand. 'But I won't take it.' She said taking the letter ready to chuck it out.

'Why not?' He asked pulling her back to him.

'I'm not having a repeat of our last break up.' She sniffled remembering the heartbreak of three years before.

'I'll go with you.' He smiled. She looked at him shocked.

'But you seemed angry-'

'I was angry you didn't tell me about it.' He interrupted. 'Not that you applied.'

'Which I didn't.' She added. She stood for a moment and thought. 'Clary must of done it. I'll go call her.' She said running up the stairs to get the phone but not before I heard Simon's voice from down the hallway.

'And afterwards we are going to talk about over drinking!' She rolled her eyes with a smirk. It showed he cared.

'Hello.' Clary answered after the second ring.

'Sorry I didn't interrupt any 'Clace' time did I?' She asked her with a giggle.

'Any what?' She asked confused.

'Clace; your couple name. Clary- Jace…Clace. Duh!' Though she had to admit her best friend conoodling with her long lost brother wasn't exactly an appealing picture but she couldn't miss the chance to tease her best friend.

'Not funny' Clary whispered frantically.

'Oh have a bit of fun once in a while Clare.' She snorted.

Clary chuckled in response. 'Anyway, what's up?'

'I got accepted for an apprenticeship designing the clothes for V.P movies!' She announced.

'The apprenticeship you were looking at last year in L.A?'

'That's the one!' She bubbled.

'That's great!' Clary exclaimed. 'I'm so happy for you Iz!'

'Yeah.' She said. 'Were you the one who sent in the letter?'

'No, I didn't.' She hesitated before asking 'Didn't you?'

'No. I didn't.' She answered biting her lip. 'Who else knew about it?' She asked her. 'I only told you.'

'The only person I told was….' She stopped speaking and Isabelle heard an intake of breath on the other line.

'Clary? Clary you're there.'

'Dammit!' Blared out the phone.

'Clary what's wrong?' Izzy asked her frantically.

'The only person I told was Sebastian.' She whispered. 'Because he knows one of the managers of the company.'

'So?' I asked her confused.

'I think this is a set up.' She cried.

'What are you talking about?'

'He's showing me how powerful is and how he can get rid of people in the click of his fingers. Sebastian sent that letter and talked to the managers to get you accepted so you'd go to L.A to prove to me he had power even out of New York.'

'And he's using me to do it.' She gulped.

''Izzy, I'm so sorry. ' She cried. I'd never heard her sound so desperate and vulnerable before. 'He's ruining my life.'

'Then we need to stop him!' She exclaimed with a newfound determination.

'I know that! But how?'

'We need to get him in the watch of the public eye and bring out his abusive side in front of people so he's completely vulnerable and there is no way he can deny it as just a claim.'

'So what your saying is we need witnesses…' Clary realized, catching up.

'Yes and a way to make Sebastian angry.' She added.

'I have an idea but it's risky and goes against everything I've stood for in the last few years I've put up with this.'

'It depends if it's a risk, your willing to take?' She asked her and heard her intake a breath.

'Looks like Jace is going to come in handy in this equation after all.' She whispered.

**CLARY'S POV:**

**AN: Suggestions for babies name are needed and the person who suggested the choice will get a shoutout on each of my stories and my profile page. So send in suggestions!**

'Jace how's it going to work?' They lay in their bed together, Jace playing with her hair while she had her head crooked into his neck.

'I have an idea but it's going to take a while and your going to have to play along for a while longer.' She lifted her head off of his chest to look at him. She'd confessed that Izzy and her were going to find some way to expose Sebastian and since then Jace had been planning non stop. He was more determined then any of them to take Sebastian down.

'I'm willing to do anything it takes.' She said reaching up to caress his cheek.

'I love you.' He whispered placing his hand upon hers and leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead.

'I love you too.' She whispered back resting her head on his chest again, closing her eyes as she felt him grip her hips and stroke his fingers across her body.

'Clare?' He asked bringing her head up to meet his gaze. 'I need you to do something for me.'

'Like I said. I'll do anything.'

'I need you to get me a job with Sebastian.' She met his gaze.

'Except that.' She sat up pulling the covers with her. 'No way Jace! Do you know how dangerous that would be?'

He nodded. A serious look stricken across his face. 'I need inside information and the only way to do that-'

'The only way to do that is become one of his thugs.' She finished for him shaking her head.

'It's the only way, Clary.'

'There's always another way.' She whispered standing up to find her clothes. Just as she placed her top back on and her undershorts she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

'Please do it. For me.' He whispered in her right ear. His warm breath tickled the tiny hairs in her ears and she felt herself shudder.

'I can't bare to see you hurt again.' She sobbed. 'I can't loose you. I just got you back.'

He tilted her head to meet his gaze and bent forward to peck her lips.

'And after this we can fully be together baby.' He rested his hand on the bump on her stomach. 'As a family.'

She laughed. 'I'd like that.' Tears dripped down her cheek and she could taste the salt from her tears.

'Shhh,' he whispered soothingly wiping them away from her face. 'Don't cry baby.'

She laughed again. 'There tears of happiness for once.' And brought his mouth down on hers. Her hands feeling the muscles on his defined chest through his shirt.

'You know if you keep kissing me like that we will never leave this room.' He chuckled pulling away.

'Can't be half bad.' She winked.

'Am I that good in bed?' Jace asked and then chuckled. 'Of course I am. I'm Jace Wayland.'

'Cocky Bastard.' She retorted but couldn't help but laugh with him. She looked around the room and noticed his guitar was hidden behind his bookshelf in the corner of the room. She nodded her head toward it. 'Play me something.'

He looked at her for a long second before walking over to get his guitar. Both of them laying together back on the bed as his long masculine fingers strummed the guitar strings like they were about to break.

'Did you always want to open up a music shop?' She asked him as she watched him play, his face completely focused on the instrument and the notes his fingers were creating.

'No.' He answered. 'I wanted to write songs for them to be recorded but reality set in.' He laughed humorless.

'Jace. Don't doubt yourself.' She said resting her hand above his, which continued to strum the guitar. 'You're extremely talented. Don't give up.'

He stopped playing and set the guitar down on his lap. 'I don't need that life anymore Clary. I don't want it. Do you know what my dream is now?' She shook her head meeting his eyes. 'My dream is to be with you. Have a family with you. Grow old with you.' She turned away from him, her cheeks flushing red as a small smile played at the edge of her lips but he brought her back to face him. 'I'm in love with you Clary and I don't want anything else.'

'When did Jace Wayland become so-'

'So incredibly sexy?' He finished for her. 'I've always had that trait Clary.'

'I was going to say cheesy beyond belief but I guess that works too.' She giggled and found herself being straddled by his good looks.

'Jace.' She moaned. 'It's almost midday. We need to get up.'

'Fine!' He groaned pulling himself away from her with every restraint he had left which Clary could tell depending on the circumstances wasn't much.

'How are we going to do this?' She asked him as he entered the kitchen to fix up some late breakfast for them both. She was momentarily surprised as he brought out the eggs from the fridge and effortlessly chucked them in the saucepan.

'You're going to have to convince Sebastian something big is going on and you heard someone in the scums has been talking and have stuff against him and he needs to hire someone to look into it.'

'Jace,' she bit her lip. 'These sounds really dangerous.'

''Clary look at me.' He demanded touching her face lightly. She complied and looked up to meet his golden eyes. 'You trust me don't you?'

She nodded. 'With every beat of my heart.'

He gave her a small smile. 'Then trust me with this. I promise everything will work itself out.'

'She reached for her phone and took a deep breath as the line clicked on. 'Yes, hello may I speak to Sebastian Verlac? Tell him it's his fiancée wishing to talk and it's urgent.'

**AN: Okay so the plans finally going ahead and we are officially getting down to business. Loved it? Hate it? Review! You know I love hearing what you guys have to say. And a reminder I'm slowly going through the past chapters to edit them. Let's see if we can get to close to 100 reviews? Pretty please with a cherry on top. Also suggestions for names?**


End file.
